


Minted in Blood

by Dhole



Series: Semper Fidelis - Always loyal. [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Legion holidays!, Minor Violence, Morally Ambiguous Character, Road Trips, it's not as edgy as the title implies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhole/pseuds/Dhole
Summary: Getting word his sources of gold have run dry. Tiberius sends an envoy to cosy up to somebody he'd rather avoid.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Semper Fi time!! YES chapter 3 is uncomplete atm, but that chapter has 0 effect on the actual plot. Only provides lore to Athena / Tibtobs... It will resume soon...Once I gain muse for it again. (Hopefully before this fic ends.) Yes- This is a Tyrannous fic.

A knock rattled on the oak door. Frustrating the only occupant inside.

“Tiberius, sir?”

The naeselly caw of Dirus brought a roll to the Centurion’s eyes. Not having the time, nor energy to deal with his and Tyrannous constant hallway squabbles. Tiberius Rex sighed. Running a hand through his thinning hair before barking for Dirus to enter his office.

“What is it now, Dirus?” Tiberius growled. Clearly exasperated within milliseconds of Dirus’ presence into the room. “Just tell Tyrannous if he doesn’t stop spitting chewed up paper at you I’ll-”

“Oh- No. No sir. This is different… Of importance, sir,” The smaller, far leaner man replied. Daring to approach the desk up front now. Face to face with Tiberius. “We just received word from the workforce in Prescott...It’s the mines sir…”

“What about them?!” Tiberius thundered, slamming a balled fist onto his desk and standing. His favoured mug rattling. Coming dangerously close to spilling its contents. “For the love of all things holy! I am up to my eyes in godforsaken paperwork while trying to keep this city running! And you come in here, either complaining about ‘Shit for brains’ in there, or speaking in cryptic riddles! What is the problem, Dirus?!”

“The mines are … They are all dried up sir. We’ve no more gold in Prescott.”

Dirus took an uncertain shuffle backwards. Not wishing to face the brunt of his bosses’ temper. Surprisingly though, the taller man did not hit the roof as expected to. Instead Tiberius’ amber eyes slowly closed as he let out a vexed sigh. Leaning his weight onto his knuckles and thumbs.

“...You’re certain?”

“Yes, sir. Prescott’s Centurion sent an envoy to inform you. Will we need to inform the Caesar?”

“No. No,” Tiberius muttered. His focus fixated on his desk. His brain hurting from thinking so hard about the matter. “We cannot bother Caesar with such an issue. There are more mines. We just need to ...Find them,” Tiberius resumed his stature. Roaming around his office as Dirus traced his every move. “...Sedona. There’s various mining towns. Mostly used as weapon construction…”

“There’s also Jerome, Sir. One of the first cities to be settled, yes? I’m sure they can supply Flagstaff’s gold alongside Phoenix’s.”

“There won’t be enough to supply two major cities,” Tiberius sneered.

“Sir… I believe the city is filled with mines. Some untouched since-”

“Enough! No! I don’t want to go begging to Bene.”  With a swish of his cape Tiberius was plonked back i to his leather chair. Fingers combing through his stressed hairline. “I already owe him denarii….Countless amounts…”

“Sir? You took out a _loan_ from another officer…?” Dirus asked. Utterly baffled by this admission. “Why? You are the head of the capital. You can’t be struggling money wise, surely…”

Another sigh from the Centurion. Prompting Dirus to come closer once more, sensing Tiberius really, really needed to get this issue off his chest. Little did Dirus know Tiberius ‘debt’ was very much his own fault. Having grown fond of tax embezzlement the last few years, splurging his funds on his estranged wife hoping to one day buy her affection. His latest endeavor… Certainly came with a heavy price tag.

“I wanted to buy another home. But I didn’t have enough for a deposit. Bene, newly appointed head of Jerome, offered to help. ...Needless to say… I’ve been avoiding him since. I can’t afford the repayment.”

Dirus had only met Centurion Bene once. A few years back when Caesar had plans to settle in Flagstaff. Bene was a tall, stocky man. He was built similar to Tiberius, only admittedly… This man took far better care of his health. Even being near seven years older than Tiberius, the man had a far healthier complexion, attitude and hair line. He was pleasant enough, always greeted every man and woman with a smile. Had quite a fondness for the more older, sturdier men one could often see.

_All of distinguished rank gathered the day they had met. To discuss who would be the leader of his appointed capital. Tiberius was the first to volunteer himself. Decreeing all his strengths and nobility. Caesar himself seemed to consider him. Until Aurelius piped up. Declaring Tiberius unfit to dress himself, nevermind run a city. Tiberius never needed much. In seconds he’d thrown himself at Aurelius. Fists swinging, venom spewing from his mouth as two grown man grappled like children in a school yard. Caesar loved it. Men fighting for his approval, to be seen worthy of such an honour._

_Joshua on the other hand, found the display pathetic. Standing to immediately seperate the two bloodied men. Only Bene stepped in sooner, gripping Rex’s cape and yanking him away as he put himself between them both. Bene possessed the strength to separate two of the legion’s tankiest men. If he’d not already appointed himself the centurion of Jerome… Caesar would’ve considered him a far worthier candidate for Flagstaff. Instead, pleased with Tiberius diligence. Caesar made him the head centurion._

“Dirus?”

Tiberius’ voice snapped Dirus out of his reminiscing. “Space out in your own time. Not on mine,” The man bitterly sneered. “Go. I need to… Figure out how to suck up to that Centurion best I can so we can get a share of his resources.”

Reluctantly the slender man began to depart the office. Wishing he could have said, or _done_ something to ease Tiberius’ worries over the news Dirus had delivered in the first place. Such worry over… Asking a favour. That’s all it was. To request a share of the mine… Surely Tiberius didn’t need to sacrifice his pride for that…? ...Maybe Tiberius didn’t need to speak to Bene at all. Dirus froze in the door frame, a hand placed on the wood.

“Tiberius, sir… If I may make a suggestion?”

The Centurion peered upwards. His trademark scowl still present. “What if you wrote to Bene about our situation? And have somebody else deliver the letter?” No humiliation on your end and he cannot exactly say no… To the most powerful Centurion of the Legion.”

“They are his mines, though. He choose to supply Phoenix, Centurion Dorceus choose to supply us with our mint.”

“They are _Caesar’s_ mines, sir. You work closest to Caesar. You fund all Caesar’s plans, this is a matter of the legion’s welfare... ergo, they are your mines to _take_ , really, if you think about it.”

Tiberius did think about it. He thought about it and liked Dirus’ idea a lot. A small smirk pulling on his scarred lips. Taking was always the best option, in Tiberius’ opinion.

“Dirus. My friend… Be so kind and write me up a letter. Put Caesar’s seal on it, he won’t ever challenge the mark of our lord. I need to find somebody to deliver it. ...Someone far too dimwitted to question my motives, or actually even read the letter.”

Both men sat in silence for a moment, before speaking in unison.

“ _Tyrannous_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrannous gets his very important mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update. Enjoy.

 Tyrannous wasn’t the brightest bulb in the box. In fact he was the dud. His mousey brown hair was always a mess. Wild and going in every direction. Green eyes often holding a look of wild bewilderment and loss. The stubble that peppered his face was untidy and unevenly shaved. The main thing that irritated everyone the most, was the man’s vocabulary. Or rather- Lack of one.  To call him a ‘A man of few words’ was an understatement. Tyrannous spoke less than six words a day, Tiberius had counted.

> ‘ _ Yuh!’ - ‘Yes’ or ‘I enjoy this greatly.’ _
> 
> _ ‘Nuh!’ - ‘No’ or ‘No thank you.’ _
> 
> _ ‘Gruh!’ - ‘Oh no. I dislike this’ _
> 
> _ ‘Wot’ - ‘Could you please repeat that?’ _

All his other phrases, were often just a series of grunts made to sound like words. Sometimes Ty could form a sentence. But he couldn’t hold a conversation by any means. Tiberius Rex wasn’t sure how he could inform Tyrannous he was going to be playing quite an important role, without the idiot blowing it. 

Dirus was tapping away on his typewriter. Quite content in his little desk space in the foyer. Tyrannous hadn’t at all been trusted with such duties to warrant an office space. Instead tasked with guarding the waiting room and outside area. He did a pathetic job of that too. 

Tiberius told him to keep undesirables away from his building. Yet often the Centurion would see that jackal, Gallus lurking his corridors. Or worse still- Children would be there. He always hated the sight of an ankle biter in  _ his _ building.

But if there was one thing Tyrannous was good at? It was practical, straightforward tasks. Put up signs, shakedown tax avoiding plebs … Things Tiberius didn’t wish to bother himself with. Speaking of which, Tyrannous should have been just about done dealing with that insolent tax dodging group down the westside of Flagstaff. The ‘Poorer’ region of the city as some would kindly call it. Tiberius himself just saw them all as pickpockets and leeches; contributing nothing to Caesar’s empire. Longing for the day he could evict them all and make way for bigger,  _ better  _ things in Flagstaff. Four young legionaries living there fancied themselves above paying tax. Tiberius had sent Tyrannous to shake them down.

Waving at passing citizens that felt entitled to his time, stopping to converse with irritating fresh recruits. Tiberius finally got to where he hoped Tyrannous would be. An old beaten block of flats. Occupied by squatters, poor recruits and shifty plebs. Already he could make out three figures in red and gold armour and one in black armour. One of the figures was repetitively slamming itself against the entrance of the building.

“NUH! OPEN UP!” Tyrannous commanded. Smashing his shoulder blade against the hard surface a third time. Again the door did not give. The group were hardly reacting to the bangs and bumps by now.

“Captain? Perhaps we should try another method of entry. That can’t be helping.” One legionary commented. He’d just been taking a backseat as Ty attempted to tank his way past a solid steel set of doors. “Maybe get a resident to let us in?”

“He...He has a point, Tyrannous.” Garrus sighed. Wishing he was not even here. He looked awful. Weight dropping dramatically as Garrus’ body suffered the effects of the horrible trauma weeks prior. 

“NUH!” Came the ever eloquent response from Tyrannous.

“Alright then.” The other recruit shrugged. Folding his arms and leaning back against the building wall. Not even noticing a window opening on the other face of the flat and four young recruits making a hastily exit through it. The very men the group of them were on the hunt for. As Tiberius approached, the four accused were already halfway across the city.

“Tyrannous! I have need of you. Now!” Tiberius barked. Standing before the group. Tall and intimidating. The leaning recruit quickly stood to attention, brushing his uniform down. His college standing just as rigid in fear. Garrus’ kept his eyes locked firmly at the floor and his legs crossed nervously, unable to meet the Centurion’s gaze. 

“Who, me?” Tyrannous grunted, pushing himself away from the door and pointing at his own breast plate. 

“Yes. You.” Tiberius repeated. “I don’t see any other idiots called Tyrannous around here. Do you?--  No! Don’t… Look around for one. Just follow me.”

“Uh. Alright then.”

With that said; the Centurion took back to his much desired office, not wanting to spend another second in this part of the city. His loyal captain, Tyrannous in tow.

* * *

 “Wait, wait. ...Yuh want me tuh wot?”

Urgh. Tiberius massaged his creased brow, ironing out the stress best he could. A task hard to do when Tyrannous is present.

“I need you to act as an envoy. Go to Jerome, hand the lead Centurion this letter. Then await what he says, come home.” Tiberius repeated. Far slower and shorter this time around.

Tyrannous rolled his shoulders. His bulky body swaying back and forth as he mulled over the fourth reiteration. His lazy eye becoming apparent as he entered deep thought, starting to try his Centurion’s testing temper once more.

“Alright but uh- Wots un’ ‘envoy’?”

At this point Dirus popped his head in the doorway. He’d been eavesdropping since the two men came back. He himself becoming progressively exasperated with Tyrannous’ idiotic behaviour too. Dirus was beginning to question just why he and Tiberius had agreed he was the best candidate for the job. They could’ve sent Garrus; just as obedient and had the brain capacity to do the task. Yet again-- Dirus wondered how Bene would react to discovering Tiberius castrated a man for flirting with his wife. Probably would’ve put the deal in jeopardy.

“An ‘envoy’, Tyrannous…” Dirus piped up. Slinking his way in and taking his favoured place by Tiberius side. “Is another word for a courier, a messenger. Often somebody who carries documentation of a message of gr-”

“Dirus. Don’t confuse him. You know he can’t process more than four words at a time.” Tiberius sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head woefully.

Tyrannous frowned. Knowing full well he was being insulted. But he elected not to comment.

“So uh. Ahm deliverin’ a letter?”

“Yes. You are delivering a letter to the Centurion of Jerome. His name is Bene. You will not read it, it is for him only. Understood?”

“Ah dun wannuh read it.”

“That’s fine. I doubt you can read anyway.” Tiberius sneered, before handing over an envelope with Bene’s name printed in fine handwriting on the front. “You may take a small group with you for needed protection if you desire. But apparently the veterans are rather stretched. I’d go for some of the new recruits, give a taste of real action.”

“Can uh take Favian? Muh son?”

“Yes. yes…” Tiberius sighed This was taking far too long. “Take all the wretched bastards you want. Repeat back exactly what I want you to do.”

“Uh- The letter… To Bene.”

“Close enough. Now go.” Tiberius growled. A few days without Tyrannous and his breed would do him a world of good. He and Dirus.  Tyrannous ambled himself on out, prompting a sigh of relief from Tiberius. “There was probably an easier way to do this. One that didn’t involve a man whose brain is the size of a walnut!”  

“Try not to fret so, sir. Perhaps Bene will find such childlike stupidity pitiful. Tyrannous and his wretched brat are a  _ goldmine _ of sympathy.” Dirus chuckled. Daringly placing a hand on the back of the man’s cape.

“I hope you’re right. I really hope you are.”

* * *

 It was a struggle to get home. Even for a man as burly as Tyrannous. Reason being he had to make a mad dash to the marketplace after briefing with his Centurion, half of the food grocers stall in either hand. The night before he had gone to cook for himself and his son, only to find his cupboards bare. Favian made do with an ancient packet of undercooked pasta. Tyrannous had to go hungry. .

Using what little denarii he had, Tyrannous bought as much food as he could carry. Knowing full well Tiberius wouldn’t provide food for his journey. Armed with bulging plastic bags, Tyrannous pushed himself on home. Heading back towards the outskirts of West Flagstaff. Glad to see his concrete apartment block after a long day. He barged open the front foyer door and made the grueling journey up two flights of stairs. Passing young recruit squatters and somebody he was sure was a missing slave.

When he got to his door. The realisation hit that he hadn’t brought his key. With a frustrated grunt Ty kicked the base of his front door three times, trying to force the lock. Why hadn’t Favian left the damned door open? Another hard kick to the base of the lock and the door opened with a mighty crack! Wood splinters scattering across the dirty carpet. Leaving Tyrannous standing awkwardly in the doorway of his home.

“Favian! when I bloody shout will yuh come to the door! For fucks sake…” He grunted as he trundled in. More damage he’d have to pay for. But a problem he’d put to the back of his mind for now. After all, if somebody wanted to break into his home Tyrannous was more than happy for them to take his broken chest of draws and the mouldy bed. Right now he just wanted something hot and filling in his aching stomach.

At the mention of his name, the young boy came scuttling in. Hair just as wild as Tyrannous’. Favian was almost identical to his father in every sense. Right down to a goofy grin.

“Dad yuh back! And Yuv bin’ shoppin’! We have food!” He cheered happily.

“Yuh I did. Uh- Listen Fav…” Ty began. Only to be interrupted again.

“What did yuh buy? Can we invite Alexus over tomorrow!? Yuh are off aren’t yuh?”    
  
“Yuh but-! Favi let me bloody speak.” Ty grunted. “I gottuh tell yuh somethin’.”

The boy’s smile slowly faded. Dad was in one of his moods again. No doubt the actions of that horrible boss of his. Too often this was the case when Favian was permitted to stay with his father.

“Listen, Fav.” Ty sighed. Setting down the bulging bags upon the dirty countertops. Left unwashed for months and months. “I’ve gottuh go somewhere. I’m gunnuh be gone fur like, a week.”

“Oh…” Favian’s head lowered. He knew what that meant. “Yer leavin’ me with Vitus again arent yuh. ...Like yuh always do.” He gave his dad a long, tearful look. Before turning to pack a bag. The same bag. Every week. Vitus’ recruit barracks had become a second home for him. Vitus was becoming a second  _ dad _ . The man who forced him to run hundreds of miles a day.

“Nuh! Nuh… That’s what I wunnuh tell yuh son.” He placed his large hand on the boy’s shoulder. “I want yuh to come with me. Me n’ you!”

“R-really?” he whimpered. Hot tears streaming now. All too used to his father’s broken promises. Letting himself be hurt again and again. Too many times let down by this man. Promises he could stay, he’d spend time with him ...Only to be ousted to the barracks as Tyrannous brought a strange woman home.

“Ah mean it. Me n’ yuh, a nice holiday! We ain't done that in…Uh.” Ty tapped his stubbled chin.

“We nevuh done that, dad. Ever.”

“Now we can!” Ty exclaimed, trying to hype up the nine year old.

Favian’s smile began to return. His tears streaming down his face. He had to run and hug his father, wrapping his arms around Ty’s beefy waist. Sobbing how he couldn’t wait to go! Finally, the time with his father he desperately craved.

Tyrannous wasn’t a cook. He often ate everything he got out of a tin cold, unable to work his useless cooker. So for his supper the man just spooned out the contents of a long faded label onto a chipped plate. It was brown and swimming in a questionable juice, he ate it regardless. Swallowing every mouthful like it was fine caviar. As did Favian, glad to just have a hearty meal for a change. Tyrannous hoped the food in Jerome would be worth the bullshit journey.

After their meal. Favian retired to his room; eager to get a good night's sleep for the journey ahead. His father advising him to get up at dawn, the journey was apparently long and tedious. 

“Dad?”

Ty turned away from the doorway. Facing his snuggled up son in the worn down bed. Not once changed since he was a young, young boy.

“Yuh, son?”  
  
“I love you, dad.” He mumbled, before snuggling into the stained pillow.

“Yuh...I love yuh too, Favi. Sleep well.” Ty smiled. Before lumbering out of his sons room and shutting the door behind him gently. Not wishing to break  _ another _ door. As he paced into his front room, Tyrannous took a good look around. 

The sofa was torn, foam and fluff spilling out onto the carpet. The carpet itself was threadbare, dubious stains even Tyrannous couldn’t begin to identify. His kitchen had a stench of grease he couldn’t seem to lift; not that he’d tried to do so in the last four years. This whole disgusting flat… He began to see it wasn’t suitable for Favian. He’d need to try harder, get more hours in work. Buy that big house he’d promises his son many, many years ago.

He’d start with this errand. For once, he would not let Tiberius down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrannous, Favian and two new faces set out for Jerome.

The air was damp. Heavy rains had hammered down upon Flagstaff that night. The peak of monsoon season had hit. Soaking the lands of Arizona. Such heavy downpour awoke Tyrannous. Far earlier than the man had intended to wake. His small alarm clock read it was four in the morning. With a stretch and a grunt, Ty made the difficult decision to not return to his slumber. Ambling off to the bathroom to relieve himself. 

Scratching himself and yawning, Tyrannous returned to his living area. Plonking himself on the worn sofa. Needing a minute to actually wake up properly, as his eyelids fought to stay open. A faint pattering from the kitchen woke Ty up completely. Prompting him to stand and wander towards it.

“Favian?” He grunted. “Yuh makin’ brews?” Entering the kitchen. Ty saw the noise was not Favian. But instead an emaciated calico cat on his countertop. Its skin clinging to its boney frame as it pulled a bag of brahmin sausage towards itself. “You’re not Favian…”  

Of course the cat did not respond. Going back to prying open the paper wrapping until Ty rushed to stop it. “Nuh!! My food! You get out!!” swiping furiously at the feline, only for it to spit at him and hop elegantly from the counter and break into a run. As Tyrannous attempted to drive it from his home. 

The ruckus awakened Favi. Who dragged his feet as he approached the entrance of his room. Rubbing his eyes wearily. When his vision focused on his father chasing a cat around the dirty flat, he wondered if he was still dreaming. “Favi there's a bloody cat! Help muh!” 

“Dad just leave the door open! It’ll leave on its own.”

“Nuh! I gottuh make sure he don’t come back!” Ty declared. Looking for something in his closet to catch the tricky feline in. 

After a good twenty minutes of chasing the emaciated cat around the flat. Tyrannous finally cornered and scruffed it. “Alright! Hurhur… He’s kinduh cute huh?” 

Favi looked the cat up and down. 

“I think it’s a girl dad.”

“Wot?” Ty brought the cat closer to him. Then furthered it away with widened eyes. “Uh yuh. Nuh balls… Bloody hell, Favi we best get packed! We gottuh meet with Tiberius in forty minutes!”

There was a mad dash to pack. Tyrannous keeping the pesky cat secure in a box with a few holes punched in it. The food was packed up, what clothes they could spare in a travel bag. Tyrannous headed out, Favian following behind with the cat in the box. 

* * *

Approaching the Weatherford Hotel Tyrannous saw Tiberius was already outside. Accompanied by two huge veterans, one holding an umbrella to shield Tiberius from the coming downpour. The second veteran was left to get soaked by the warm rain. Tiberius greeted Tyrannous with a curt nod. Not even acknowledging the small boy.

“Nice of you to finally arrive, captain.” The Centurion grunted. “This is Cervus and this is Titan.” He introduced the two men either side of him. 

Cervus was the least muscled of the two. He had copper coloured hair and deep brown eyes. His arms branded with four marks to represent his rank. Titan’s face was covered by thick black goggles and a bikers helmet. A crimson winter scarf acting as a bandana to hide his nose and jaw.  

“They have kindly agreed to accompany you on your journey. They are my best men… Ensure you don’t endanger them.”

“Ah thought me n’ Dirus were yuh best men…?” Ty asked. Why else would they get to work in the government office? He had never even met these two before.

“I do rate Dirus higher than you. But I prefer my men with more meat on their bones…” Tiberius chuckled. “Here is the letter.” Tyrannous extended his hand to collect it. Only for Tiberius to hand it over to Cervus instead. “Guard it with your life, Cervus.”

The veteran nodded as he received the letter. Safely tucking it away in a small hip sactual. 

“So uh… We ready then?” Tyrannous asked. The muttering and whispering putting him on an irritable edge. Favian was too focused on the box he held, occasionally dipping a finger in to stroke the top of the sleeping cats head. 

“Yes. I expect you all back by next week. This is not a vacation. You are running a very important errand for both me and the le-... What is he doing?!” Tiberius snarled. pointing an accusing finger in Favians direction. 

“Oh uh…” Ty scratched the back of his head and retrieved the box from his son. “We found a cat. ...Do yuh want it?”

“No I do not want it!” Tiberius snapped. Not attempting to hide his exasperation at this point. “I already have an ungrateful son who leeches off my money. I don’t need an ungrateful animal too! Get rid of it.”

The captain looked around. Box held loosely in his hands. Flagstaff didn’t have any kind of animal care center. Not even kennels, those were in Phoenix. Could he take a detour to Phoenix?  Tiberius was becoming impatient. He reached out and snatched the box from Ty’s grip. Ripping the skinny feline from inside it.

“Cervus! Your gun!”

The veteran handed over a revolver. Which Tiberius tightly gripped his right hand while holding the cat’s scruff in his left. Keeping the beast at arm's length  as it spat and swiped at the brute holding it so cruelly. 

“Dad don’t let him kill it!” Favian pleaded.  
  
“Nuh Centurion don’t!” Ty cried. Despite the feline causing him so much trouble this morning, Tyrannous didn’t want it killed either. Just… Moved away someplace else. He liked animals, even when they were trying to steal his food. “Dun kill it!”

“It is a flea infested, disease ridden vermin! I am doing Flagstaff a service in doing so!”

At the point the cat unsheathed its claws and swiped at the flesh between Tiberius’ finger and thumb. Cutting deep and making the Centurion drop it with a swear. He barked for Titan to kill it, but the other man barely had time to draw a weapon as the scrawny cat fled along the pavement. Stopping only when it bumped into a pair of legs entering the courtyard of the hotel. 

Garrus blinked. Frowning when he saw a terrified creature at his feet. When the bark of Tiberius sounded through the courtyard, the cat jumped and clambered up Garrus’ body, trying to hide itself into the crook of his arm.

“No- Hey stop! What are you-!”

“You!” Tiberius snarled and stomped over. “Good. You caught it, Garrus. Hand it over. I’ve had enough of this wretched beast.”

Garrus shifted the small thing so it cradled in his arms like a baby. Staring up at him with big gooseberry eyes. Fur sodden and matted. It looked terrified. Pleading for the man’s help. 

“...This is my cat, Centurion.” He blurted out. “She must’ve got out again.” He continued to lie. “Thank you for finding her, Tiberius. You are so caring and merciful. I’ve been so worried about little… Pudding!”

While Garrus forced himself to grin with delight, Tiberius did not look convinced in the slightest. Refusing to accept anybody would willingly keep an animal as dirty and uncaring as an arselicking cat. But… He didn’t care enough to investigate if his tax collector was being truthful. If he wanted the mangey thing? So be it.

“So this animal is yours? Well… Seeing as it caused damage to a residents goods and attacked me! … I’m going to be fineing you seventy denarii for losing control of a dangerous animal.” He waved Garrus away before the blond could comment. Garrus grumbled as he took the cat away. Half his wages gone to saving a stray cat… 

While keeping his injured hand pressed against the fabric of his cape Tiberius turned back to his group. “Now that that is sorted. Have you packed accordingly for your journey, Tyrannous?” 

“Yuh, Tiberius sir.”

“Truthfully? If I open that bag I won’t just find toy cars and sweet rolls? ...It is a joke, Tyrannous. Don’t look so offended.”  He clapped his hands authratibly. Getting everybody's attention in full. “Very well. You may leave now men- And boy.”

Tyrannous began leading Favian away. Saying  his goodbyes to Garrus in passinh who held onto his new pet for dear life. Titan and Cervus went to walk after him. Only to be stopped by Tiberius who gripped either man by their shoulderpads. 

“Remember; If he messes up in anyway… You go to plan B. Understood?” His grip tightened on their uniforms until both men nodded frantically.  “Good. I hope you've both packed accordingly then. Go.” 

Cervus and Titan scuttled off. Keeping a brisk pace to catch up to, then over take Tyrannous. Both men eager to show they were the ones in charge of this expedition. Not that Ty particularly cared. He just wanted to eat some breakfast. The earlier feline fiasco had meant he and Favian didn’t have time to eat. Putting Ty in a rather foul mood to start with. The more hungry he became, the more irritated the man began to get.

“Dad, how long will we be walking for?” Favian asked. Taking Ty’s focus from his stomach for a moment. “Will we be having any breakfast?”

“Uh… Dunno… Lemme ask them two.” Ty then paced faster to catch up to the two men ahead of him.  “Ey! You!”

“My name is Cervus.” The veteran growled.

“Yuh, yuh. How long is this ‘Jerome’? We gonna be there soon or what?”

Cervus scoffed. Running a hand through his own russet, undercut hair. Clearly this oaf didn’t travel much. Unlike himself and Titan. Who often acted as Tiberius’ envoys across the many forts scattered across Legion occupied Arizona. Collecting updates on weapons and supply lines to feed back to the Governor.

“We will be walking for at least two days. Taking rest at twenty two hundred hours.”

“Twenty two hundred!?” Ty yelled. “I can’t bloody walk for two hundred hours you daft prick!”

Cervus rolled his eyes. Pulling up the black goggles that covered them. Titan shared his look of exasperation. Tiberius  _ had _ warned them this man was a complete buffoon.

“Twenty two hundred hours as in ten o'clock you fool!” Cervus snarled. “We will rest at night.”

“I aint fuckin’ walkin’ for fuckin’ god knows how many hours without summat to eat!”

“Then why did you not feed yourself beforehand? Hm?” Titan chimed in. Much to the relief of Cervus. “All legionaries know to drink and eat before long journeys. As the journey itself will have rationed meals.  _ Everybody _ knows that.”

Cervus nodded with a sneery chuckle. Childishly fist bumping the other veteran. 

“Tuh hell with you two arseholes…” Ty sneered. Dropping back to walk alongside his son once more. “No food till later tonight. Sorry Favian…Just try not to think about it. The time’ll pass quickly.”

* * *

They’d walked for hours. Passing many highway signs and small villages overseen by low ranked officers. Tyrannous hoped they would stop off at at least one of these tiny settlements. But no such luck. Cervus and Titan didn’t acknowledge any passerby, not even the profligate children who laughed and played around them by the roadside.

After they passed the last village the road seemed so empty now. Nothing to be seen for miles. Just empty shells of cars destroyed many, many years ago. A passing sign simply stated “17”, giving Ty little information on how long their journey would be from now. 

“How long we been walkin’...” Ty huffed. Beginning to feel the heat on his back. “We gottuh stop soon. Favian’s just a kid.” 

Cervus stopped and looked over the struggling child. His steps were staggered and he panted like a parched dog. He was slightly irked when he first saw this child, knowing full well he would slow the journey down. Now here they were, barely four hours into the trek. 

“Very well… We will set up camp earlier than planned. But you will be explaining yourself to Tiberius Rex. I don’t intend to lose my job over a child.” The man sneered. Waltzing over to Titan to share the change of plan. “We will stop at the next secure structure we pass.” Cervus called to Ty. Bringing father and son something to look forward to now.

Another hour of walking and an incident involving fending off a brazen coyote pack. The Legion group saw a vague shape in the far distance. It looked like a cluster of buildings, but none of the legion could be sure. Finally approaching the vague shape, they saw it was an old gas stop. The pumps rusted and rotten. The newspaper stands smashed to bits with little evidence of what its purpose once was. But the main building itself seemed appropriate to stay in.

Tyrannous was ordered in first. being the biggest and burelist. Poking his head in slowly, Tyrannous saw the old store had been abandoned for what looked like centuries. Layers of thick dust rested on the shelves and counter tops. Left undisturbed for years. 

The veteran walked in slowly. Edging the rickety iron door open slowly, followed by Cervus then Titan and Favian. As Ty looked around he was met with eerier sites. Children's strollers overturned in isles. The wheels still and stiff. Paper and other junk littered the floor, making the legionaries watch their step as they progressed towards the counter. 

A loud crunch rang out. As Ty’s foot sunk into a pile of papers. Ty stumbled back in shock. Knocking Cervus into Titan who floored poor Favi. Squishing the poor nine year old.

“The fuck wer’ that!?” Ty wailed. Pointing at the collection of elevated papers that made the sickening noise. Cervus shuffled past Tyrannous to investigate. Using the heel of his boot to shift the matted paper aside and reveal what Ty had stood on. A skeleton. More specifically, a skull. Ty had shattered it in one step. 

“Just an old skull. No need for alarm…” Cervus breathed. The other three stood and cautiously stepped over the old bones. 

“I stepped on a dead body...Eurgh.” Ty grunted as they got to the front desk. Resting on it was a dusty old cashier. Unopened for nearly two hundred years. Though nothing valuable could possibly be inside. All pre war money having no value and only serving as fire kindle.

“It was bones from somebody of the old world. You needn't act like it was something worth mourning. Mars punished these people with deadly fire for a reason.” 

“Surely you knew that, hm?” Titan asked rhetorically as he slipped past Tyrannous. “If we can secure that door we can camp down in this room.” He pointed to the back office. It was a small space, only occupied by a grotty mattress and various empty crates. Must’ve been the stock room for this stop shop. “It’ll fit all of us in if someone takes watch every few hours.”

“I personally volunteer Tyrannous.”Cervus said, turning to the mentioned man. “Considering it was his idea to take shelter here in the first place. So he shall be taking the first watch! Keep those brazen beasts at bay.”

“Coyotes ain't scary. They’re just like dogs.” Ty grunted. Giving a small shrug. Not understanding everybody’s hatred of the wild dogs. He had found them quite pleasant to be around in his youth. Minus the fleas.

“Dogs that will rip, maul and slaughter at their pleasure.” Cervus tutted. “It’s thanks to the tribes that populated this area that we have such a problem with the beasts. The fools would feed them like they were mere pets! Now look! They walk right up to you, snapping their diseased jowls. We need to introduce some kind of cull.”

“Wuts a cull?”

“...When you wipe out a problem by means of extreme force. Like how we do so with problem raiders and tribes. Now,” He waved his hand at Tyrannous. Shooing him from the room. “Go and take watch. We will set up sleeping quarters and prepare some meals for you and your greedy son.”

The two men began to unpack their bags. Pulling out various tins of food and setting them on the floor. Not including Favian in their discussion in what to eat. Ty heaved himself away, back towards the rusted iron door and out into the bitter outside. The night had brought a cooling air, the rains no longer creating a blanket of humidity. Tyrannous found himself an overturned tire to seat himself on outside of the station. Keeping his shotgun by his feet. He didn’t fear the coyotes, nor did he hate them the way Cervus clearly did. He’d grown up alongside the animals. 

Caesar had destroyed his tribe. They were too small in number to stand up to him. Only he had survived. His parents gunned down. His brother… Ty dreaded to think how an eleven year old boy coped in the wilds. Long dead, no doubt. He let himself tremble slightly, before shrugging it off and getting ready for two hours of solitude. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NGL i did not proof read this past the point of ty leaving flagstaff so there may b typos feel free to point them out lmao


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrannous explores Jerome and experiences it's hospitality.

 There was no breakfast as the legionaries got ready to head on. Ty protested, not willing to walk another hundred yards without lining his stomach. Titan and Cervus argued if he’d wanted to eat, he should’ve awoken earlier. Like they had. Instead Tyrannous had grunted for a extra hour and so the men obeyed. 

“Your slothful behaviour has come back on you,” Cervus said. Opening the gas station door letting Favian and Titan pass through. “Perhaps if you walk fast we will have time for a short rest stop. Then can you stuff your greedy guts.”

“Alright Cerdus,” Ty grunted. Pushing past. 

“It is Cer _ vus _ .”

“I dun care, yuh virgin.” 

“How mature,” Cervus said with a roll of his eyes. “I’ll have you know I’ve bedded many women.”

Titan sighed as he waited with young Favian. Almost tempted to cover the young boys ears through the duration of this conversation. It did not seem appropriate for a boy of his age. Thankfully, Cervus wasn’t one to engage in childish back and forth. Simply ignoring further remarks from Tyrannous and taking his lead at the front of the group. Greeting his friend Titan with a small nod. 

* * *

“We’re finally fuckin here!” Ty wailed. As the sights of Jerome’s head building came into view over the distance. A faded eggshell building with various missing lettage. It served as the main Centurion’s quarters, the way the Weatherford acted as Tiberius’ fort. Bene’s hotel was far, far more grand though. Even the outside was decorated with colourful flowers and sprinkling handmade fountains. Jerome was founded on a slope. The terrain was hard on young Favian’s calves, often Ty had to go back for him as Cervus tutted and sighed.

“Yes…Hours of your incessant whining must have hurried the journey along,” Sneered Cervus. As he and Titan took to finding Centurion Benedito Bence himself. 

He shouldn’t have been too hard to find. He was a six foot six giant. Making him one of the tallest in the Legion. “Gosh that Tyrannous is annoying.” Cervus grunted as they entered the hotel foyer. “However does Tiberius tolerate him?” 

“Perhaps he wears ear plugs,” Titan suggested. Cervus chuckled in response.

“Good one,” He said in mid snort. “Yes. Tiberius certainly has his hands full with that oaf.”

The two approached the flight of luxury stairs. They seemed to go on for miles. This whole hotel was quite beautiful. Each wall was decorated with a colourful tapestry or had a seemingly marble statue or fountain close by.  Titan found himself staring at the masculine statue a little longer than normal. 

“Tiberius did mention Benedito was into….The male form,” Mentioned Cervus. Joining Titan to stare at the nude statue. “I just wasn’t expecting to see a penis at every turn.”   
  
“You don’t like it?” 

“No. I believe there is a time and place for nudity and that place isn’t a foyer.” 

Titan gave a small shrug. 

“Cervus. Earlier you told that bumbling oaf you had bedded many women, was that true?”

Cervus cringed slightly. Pulling his lips inwards as the truth was forced out.

“...Tall talk. I wouldn’t be humiliated by a man who no doubt cannot tie his own shoes,” Cervus said with a sigh. Rolling his shoulders and shaking his head. “Embarrassed to say I’ve ...Never actually been with a woman. Ah! This must be the office.”

He stopped forward to the door solid double doors. Knocking once, twice, thrice and stepping back. There was nothing for a moment, leading the veterans to believe nobody was home. Until a deep voice called for them to enter and so they did. Both men entered tentatively and more in awe at the sight of the office. 

The inside walls were painted a stark red. Various legion banners draping them adding glorious golds. An old weathered bookcase rested to the east side of the office. Filled to bursting with old pre-war books kept in miraculous condition alongside various trinkets. One thing Titan noticed, resting on the bookshelf was the helmet of Centurion Tiberius Rex. Easily recognising from being far different to the helmets originally handed out to the elite units. While the plumage on say, Aurelius and Cadmus’ helmets spread across the top of the helmet vertically. Tiberius helmet’s plumage started from the top of his helmet and followed it backwards towards the back. In an horizontal manner.

Sat at his desk was Centurion Bene. He cleared his throat to catch the attention of the two younger men. Taking their focus off the misplaced helmet. 

“Greetings to you both!” Greeted the Centurion. Waltzing over to the veterans. Benedito towerered over the both of them. He was a handsome man, took a lot of pride in his appearance. His hair was wavy and brown and well groomed. His chin decorated with a partially shaved anchor beard. Bene without warning cupped the either side of Cervus’ head and kissing him on each cheek. Then did the same to Titan.

The men’s reactions were polar opposites. Though Titan’s flustered expression and blushing cheeks were hidden behind his face mask. While Cervus let his borderline horror be known. This only encouraged Bene. Who slapped Cervus on the back playfully. Slightly harder than Cervus could handle, who propelled forward by accident.

“Not used to a Jerome greeting are you boys!” Bene cackled as Cervus miserably rubbed his back. “How may I help you two gents then?” He asked. Offering then a sear which Cervus declined. So Bene sat back at his desk. Fingers gently interlocking as he looked over each man. A taller of the two, a pale ginger haired man who carried a constant look of discomfort in the form of a nervous smile. The other’s face was covered by a neck scarf, atop his head a bashed and scuffed football helmet. Only his beautiful ebony skin was visible on his toned legs and arms. He certainly caught Benito's eye. Such a shame he covered his face…

Cervus stepped forward. Going into his side pouch to produce the letter Tiberius had handed him before departure. Originally it was intended for Tyrannous to deliver it, given his dumb, helpless demeanour would make Bene pity him and be more eager to help his home city. But Cervus knew in his heart that that oaf would make a complete mess of things. He’d probably eat the letter or something mistaking it for a slice of bread. 

“Centurion Benedito Bence, I am Veteran Cervus. This here is Veteran Titan. We come on behalf of Elite Centurion high governor, Tiberius Rex of Flagstaff. He has requested we deli-”  Cervus was interrupted. A young recruit legionary burst through the office doors. Gasping and panting, struggling to catch his breath from scaling the many stairs. Cervus simply ignored him, expecting Bene to sternly tell the boy off for bursting in unannounced. That was what Tiberius would. But to his shock-- Bene removed himself from his chair. Coming to the young boy’s side and getting him onto the sofa to help him catch his breath. 

“Caelius,” Bene addressed him. “Whatever's wrong, boy?”

Caelius wheezed and gasped. Swallowing and panting as he tried to strangle out any word. 

“S-Sir- There is a man!” He panted. “And he is- ...He is being most disruptive outside! He drank from the wishing fountain and then started to take the denarii from it! The guards are too nervous to apprehend him on account of him being-”

Cervus groaned loudly. He now interrupted the young recruit. The Centurion immediately gathering this was not a duo of visitors, instead a trio. One had strayed.

“That oaf is with us…” Cervus said with a sigh. Beginning to rub the bridge of his nose in frustration. They hardly been here an hour and already Tyrannous had wrecked everything! “We apologise wholly. He is an idiot who was mistakenly told to go along with us, Centurion. Please let us continue. Take this letter from Tiberius. For your eyes only.”

Benedito raised a brow. Something was afoul here. He smelled a Rexy scheme and he’d get to the bottom of it in no time.He _ never _ came to Jerome unless he wanted something. Now he was sending people on his behalf and having them wreck his city, apparently. He cleared his throat, calling Cervus’ gaze before speaking. “Tiberius made a mistake?” As expected, the younger man paled at his poor choice in words. Immediately stumbling over his words to correct himself.

“Tiberius insisted he was to come along and hand you the letter but we felt it’d be better to come from us, Centurion. He has a reputation of clumsiness, carelessness and down right recklessness. As demonstrated by these happenings!” Cervus explained. Slapping his fingers into the palm of his hands as he reiterated each negative descriptor. 

“I’d like to meet this third man. Very much.” Bene stood up. Striding past Cervus and Titan, reaching a hand out to Cervus and tugging the letter from the man’s finger and thumb. “Caelius will look after you while I’m gone. Don’t mess up my office on your way out.”

* * *

“Yuh! Favian I found another one!”

Favian looked up from the bench that sat beside the large fountain. The various gasps and uneasy looks passerbys gave his father gave Favian the indication maybe he shouldn’t be looting the fountain filled with discarded denarii. But shocked and scornful looks didn’t deter Tyrannous any. Dunking his hands into the liquid over and over, scooping up coinage and soaking his uniform. Assuming this was money was for the taking. “Favi! Help muh carry these. Muh bloody uniforms soaked!”

“Dad...I dun think-”

“Now pup!” Ty commanded. Water sloshing around his soaked boots as the stepped out of the fountain. “It’s free money! I love this city already!”  

The guards who had been nervously observing Tyrannous caught sight of their Centurion making his way down to the fountain. Hopefully to remove this scoundrel from their city and back to where he came from. Probably  _ Phoenix _ .

“Hello there, sir.” Bene greeted him. He smiled, it strained though as he saw how soaking wet the man was. “...Fetch this man a towel from the bath house, would you?” He told a guard, then turning back to Tyrannous. “You came along with the other two gentlemen, yes?”

“Yuh. Uhm Tyrannous. This is Favian,” Ty said. Patting his son’s messy hair. Beads of water now stuck to his son’s hair. Favian waved, flashing his own smile of various missing baby teeth.

Tyrannous. Ah! He’d been mentioned by Rexy a few times. Never in a positive light. Bene couldn’t recall ever meeting this man in person. Only heard he was an oaf who ruined everything. Cervus account seemed show this was the general consensus of Flagstaff. Bene found him rather sweet. Dull, but sweet. His uniform was tatty compared to that of Titan and Cervus. In bad condition and barely saw a cleaner. The boy’s clothing wasn’t much better. Clearly they were living in poverty in Flagstaff. Bene couldn’t be angry.

“Tyrannous,” Bene said with a smile. “Could I ask you put those coins back in the well. They are people’s wishing coins. They put them here for good luck. Instead why don’t you come to the main hall? Get you and your son some food and fresh cl-”

“FOOD!” Ty roared. “Yuh! Food!” He repeated. His head nodding, mouth watering excitedly like a starved mongrel. He immediately threw all the gold he had collected back into the water. Sending water spraying across the pavement. Soaking himself, Favian and some droplets hitting Bene. The Centurion simply brushed the beads of water from his uniform. Smiling warmly. 

“Oh!” The Centurion gasped. “I almost forgot!” He stepped forward to Tyrannous. Who was preoccupied ringing out his soaked uniform. He too hold of his head without given warning and gave him a kiss on either cheek. The same way he had Cervus and Titan. While Cervus had expressed his horror as discreetly as he could, possibly to spare Bene’s feelings, Tyrannous had a full blown melt down. 

“Gruh! Nuh! Eurgh!” He cried. Slapping at his cheeks and rubbing violently. “Dun kiss me! Wot the hell?! What yuh doin?!”  This went on for a good five minutes as Favian looked on to Bene in awe. He had never seen a man kiss another man before… He had wondered at times if they could kiss and hug. Rather than fight all the time.

“Shall we go get some breakfast then?” Bene asked. Taking an arm around Ty’s shoulder. The veteran grunted. Wiping the last of the kiss off his cheeks.

“Yuh. But yuh don’t go kissun me nuh more! Ladies kiss muh. Not men,” Ty said. Finally leaving his now rubber red cheeks alone. 

“Do men always kiss men?” Favi piped up. Tugging on his dad’s sodden shirt.

“Of course-”

“Nuh!”

Bene looked to Tyrannous. Tyrannous looked to Bene. Both sharing a deep frown at the other’s response. But Tyrannous was the first to give way. “Well… Yuh I guess. But not me n’ Favian. We like women don’t we pup? … Don’t shrug yer bloody shoulders! Say yuh!”

Bene took this as a flag to step in immediately. “Breakfast, Mr. Tyrannous? You still wish to come to the buffet?”

“Fuck yuh we do! Come on pup!”  Ty took hold of Favi’s small wrist and pulled him along the way a child did their comfort item. The boy stumbling and struggling to keep up with his father as they followed the large Centurion. 

As they ventured through the small town Tyrannous began to notice how different this small town was in comparison to his home. For a start- a noticeable lack of guards patrolling the streets. In Flagstaff you would see one at every street corner, especially when you go towards the western area of the city. They began to appear in sets of three. With just how crime ridden West Flagstaff apparently was. Ty never had any trouble in  _ his _ apartment.

Next up. The women that wandered the city...Wandered  _ alone _ . That really baffled Tyrannous. He assumed this was a law everybody had to adapt in their district towns. 

“Uh… Centurion?” Ty asked. Bene turned his head. “Where are the women just like...Not with a man? Ain't that the law?”

“In Flagstaff. Yes.” Bene replied. Not really answering Tyrannous question. So the man pressed, eager to get his answer.

“But...Tiberius is uh...He’s the law everywhere aint he? Like he says jump n’ lot say how fuckin’ high yeah?”

Bene burst out laughing. Mockingly wiping a tear from his eye. “No! Oh Rexy is quite the princess isn’t he? In and out of the bedroom…”

“Ya wot?” Ty asked. The implication going right over his head.

“We do things differently here, Tyrannous. We’re far from Flagstaff. It may be the capitol, but its laws are not our laws. Come, let me show you around before we go to eat.”

Everywhere Bene took them they seemed to pass a statue. Some carved in age old stone that survived the fires of the war. Others new and recently commissioned, made in steel and copper. 

Tyrannous would make the knowledgeable observation of  _ ‘Hurr...Boobies.’ _ when theybpassed a female statue. Only uttering a ‘ _ Gruh’ _ when they would pass a male one. His son on the other hand, would stop.and stare in awe at the level of detail. Even the ones made in less aesthetically pleasing materials amazed him. They were all so beautiful. Flagstaff had nothing with this level of beauty. It had little art to speak of. 

“Gruh! Pup quit stoppin!” Ty barked. Taking Favian’s wrist and yanking him along painfully. Favian’s feet tripping and stumbling as he struggled to keep Ty’d pace. 

At this point Bene had noticed the way he held his son and frowned. Stopping and addressing Tyrannous. 

“You shouldn't hold your son’s hand that way,” He said. “You're hurting him. Let him look at the statues. We’re in no rush here.” 

“But I’m bloody starvin’!” Tyrannous countered. “I dun’ wannuh look at statues of people with their dicks out! I wannuh eat!” 

The Centurion’s eyes rolled. A classic Tantrum Rex. He’d impressioned on his men well.  

“Very well… Favian. Do you want to stay in the gallery while I take your father to the food-”

“YUH! Say yuh pup!” Ty held his hands together almost pleading with the nine year old.

“yeh?” Favi said. Earning a whoop with his father. 

“See yuh pup!! Take me to tuh food!!” Ty commanded. But quickly apologized when the Centurion rise a brow at being an order. “Please can we go tuh the food…?” He pleaded, tugging gently on the Centurion’s cape. Something he’d never dare to do to his own Centurion. Bene nodded silently, putting a muscular arm around the smaller man as he lead back towards the hotel foyer. Assuring Tyrannous that food would soon be within his reach. Leaving young Favian by himself in the halls. His father’s hungry grunts slowly fading until a door closed silencing him.

Favian took a seat on a cushioned bench. Observing the stained marble statue of a male. He wasn't sure who this male was. It didn’t look like Mars, the god of war. He took out his sketchbook he’d packed in his battered sactual. Placing graphite to paper he began a rough sketch of the statues face. He’d draw it, then take it back to Flagstaff to see if he could find any information on this art. Yes! The priestess must’ve had some books hidden away somewhere. Far from the reach of Caesar’s guard.

* * *

“And here we are!” Bene announced, pushing Ty through to the large room. Once a conference room, renovated to now be a diner for Bene’s workforce. Again Tyrannous noticed, men were serving but not dressed in typical burlap rags… Hunger was more pressing than his curiosity though. “Your friends have settled in I see.” He looked to where Titan and Cervus had seated themselves. Each looking unsure where to actually put themselves right now. “Why don’t we join them?”

He lead Tyrannous over as the veteran uttered  _ ‘food, food, food’ _ over and over until he was seated. Beside Cervus who was less than pleased to be near Ty again. Benedito sat on the other side of the table with all men in front of him. With a click of his fingers a man came and click served Tyrannous a plate of gecko eggs, beans, brahmin sausage and baked tato. Who began wolfing it down in a flash. Cervus looked on in disgust. Scowling as Ty’s elbow banged into his ribs over and over as he ate.

“Now boys,” Bene addressed them. Fingers interlocking on the table as all but Ty gave attention. “Let's discuss  _ this _ .” He pushed forward Tiberius letter with his index finger. He;d given it a once over while going to pull Tyrannous from the fountain. 

“Centurion Benedito with all do respect-” Cervus began. “This  _ oaf _ should not be partaking in any kind of civil discussion.” He hinted towards Tyrannous, whose beard was dripping with bean juice as he happily scoffed down his meal.

“He was tasked with delivering this letter. He is apart of your team, therefore part of the discussion.” Ty added a ‘yuh!’ after Bene finished speaking, Spraying half chewed bits of egg everywhere much to Cervus’ disgust. “Now I understand Tiberius wants a share of our copper mine. Why?”

“Copper?” Cervus repeated. “No,no...Our Centurion just wants a share of your gold reserves. As Flagstaff’s mine ran dry last week.” 

Bene shook his head.  “There is gold in one of the mines. But far, far down. And we suspected a gas leak and evacuated the workers. Gold isn’t worth my workers lives.” 

“You could hire more workers. Find the source of the gas using them and they can sacrifice themselves to further economic production.” Cervus explained. This statement didn’t go down well with the Centurion. While Tiberius had sent envoys on his behalf, this was his exact mindset. People were tools, tools to be exploited for the ‘Elite’ of the legion. 

“No. Do not ever suggest that again,” Bene told him sternly. His gaze holding the other man’s until Cervus dropped his eyes to his own lap. “But… If you’re willing to mine it yourselves. The gold is yours. Rexy can have what he pleases in the mines so long as he comes and gets it  _ himself _ . He is not getting free labour out of my workforce.”

“And what about people who work for him? May they collect the gold?”

“By all means. Mine it yourself and it’s yours, boys,” Bene said. Getting up. “...Don’t even think about lumbering Tyrannous with this task also. Do it together or don’t do it at all.” Bene warned, before taking his leave and letting the legionaries eat their breakfast in peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really proof read this because I fell behind on updates. Sorry in advance if u see anythin funky-ly spelled lol.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early morning shift awaits Tyrannous...On his unprompted vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mood kin id. mornings suck ty.

Tyrannous had fallen in love with Jerome. Despite only being there a day. The food was amazing and plentiful. Always a good combo in Tyrannous’ mind. His son was happy too. Sure, Tyrannous couldn’t see the appeal of staring at a statue’s ass all day then drawing it in great detail. But it made Favian happy. So Tyrannous was happy.

Bene had given the two a room in his own building on the top floor. It was a nice room. A deep red carpet, the walls painted an off white (Very off, now yellow really). The room itself contained two single beds on each side of the room. An old creaky wardrobe with broken glass panels and a small radio. The Window was sealed shut, Bene explained not to even attempt to open it, he feared the brittle glass wouldn't withstand the force.

Dumping his bag on the ground, Tyrannous went straight to the closest bed. Throwing himself onto it like an excited child.

“Awh yuh! This bed doesn't have mould! Nothin’ in this room has mould!” Ty declared to himself. This was the highlight of his day. A bed that wouldn’t leave his skin red, blotchy and flakey when he woke up the next morning.  “Favi’s gonna love this room. ...Wish we could stay ere’...” He sighed.

A hot meal every morning. A clean room. Rather than dealing with Vitus’ scorn whenever Favian stayed at his father’s during his week long training break, only to come back to the barracks malnourished and sickly. Ty didn’t care about the comments Dirus made about him. He could break Dirus in two if he felt like it. But knowing poor Favian was no doubt getting comments, who was far too gentle to snap a spine or two over his knee.… Ty shook his head. Retrieving his rucksack from the floor and beginning to unpack.

A knock on the door. Favian entered, followed by Centurion Bene. “Oh Hey pup,” Ty greeted him. “Centurion too, Hullo!” Bene nodded in return greeting.

“Settling in well?” He asked Tyrannous. Favian rushed to the bigger bed. Declaring he wanted this one. Much to Ty’s shock and disagreement. Bene chuckled at the father-son squabble over the beds. Which ended in Favian getting the smaller bed.

“Yuh. It’s a lovely room, sir,” Ty said. “No bloody mould! Well better than muh flat.”

“...Mould?” The Centurion repeated. Blinking in slight disbelief.

“Yuh. Y’know? The blue n’ green shit that grows all over yuh bloody stuff. Yuh food gets it n’ yuh sick for a week!”

“No, no. I know what it is. But… Tyrannous are you really living in such conditions…?” Oh he would be having words with that Governor. How many times had Tiberius begged for money off him to ‘help the less fortunate’ of Flagstaff. Yet Tyrannous was proof not a single coin was spent on the lower class.

“Most of West Flagstaff lives like that. Muh next door neighbour hasn’t had any water for three years,” Ty said with a shrug. “He ain’t bovvered. No one is anymore. We just...Put up with it ah guess.”

“I see,” The Centurion said flatly. “...Tyrannous may I speak with you outside. On my balcony?” He took Ty’s arm and gently pulled him outside. Leaving Favian to unpack their things.

On the balcony he invited Ty to take a seat on a rusted metal chair, next to an old weathered lawn table that a wine bottle rested on. Two glasses already waiting for them. Benedito sat in the chair on the other side. Pouring out two glasses. The view was beautiful from here, Tyrannous took a moment to take it all in before the Centurion addressed him. “Tyrannous, how impoverished are you?”

“You wot?”

“I mean how badly do you struggle money wise?”

“Oh uh- A lot I guess. I keep gettin’ muh wage docked. That dun’ help much…”

“Why is that, Tyrannous?”

“Well the other week I got tricked by some scouts I was meant tuh get rent off… They gave me yellow buttons n’ I thought they were gold. Hur hur...Pretty funny really...Tib didn’t agree though…”

“No, no...Rexy hasn’t got the best sense of humor,” Bene agreed. Swirling the wine in the glass. “West Flagstaff. That is your home right? You’re all living in poverty? You, your son and...Is there a _Missus_ Tyrannous?”

“Uh ...Nuh. Nuh, sir. Nuh woman. There were but...” He didn’t wish to talk about Estelle. “Not nuh more.”

“I see…” Bene did not push. Assuming this was a family loss. “Thank you for your honesty.” He swallowed down his wine. Ty had not touched his. The smell being too sharp for his liking. “Go back to your son, Tyrannous. Stay as long as you need to in my city. If you’d like, we can get you a new uniform. Yours is looking a little …” Bene gestured. Trying to find a gentle word.

“Shit?”

“I was looking for a more tactful word. But yes.”

Tyrannous got up. Leaving the smelly wine on the table untouched. Taking himself back towards the room he had left Favian in. His son had made himself at home on the small bed. The sketchpad had been taken out and he was artfully inking over a sketch.

“Favi-”

Favian jumped. His hand jogging and accidently giving the figure sketch a very large thigh. He mumbled ‘Eh neh’ before trying his best to correct the glaring anatomy mistake. “Hurhur. What yuh drawing there?”

“The statue in the foyer, dad,” Favi answered. Soon sighing and giving up on his ruined picture. “What did Centurion Benedito want?”

“Uh yuh know…” Ty said. Flopping onto the boy’s bed.  “He were askin’ about us. N’ how much money we have.”

“Did ye say we ain't got none? Did he give us some!” Favi sat up. Alert and hopeful. Messy brown hair falling all out of place. “Tell him we ain't got neh food because that asshole keeps not paying yeh!”

“Uh nuh. I can’t go bad mouthin’ Tiberius, lad.” Tyrannous wasn’t sure just how friendly Tiberius and Benedito were. “Maybe he’ll  help us in anuvuh way. He offered muh a new uniform.”

Favian sighed discreetly. Nobody cared at all about anyone in their block of flats. The complaints always fell on deaf ears. Same what had been happening for years. The rich pretending the care, asking for what the district needed most...Then doing absolutely nothing. A token gesture to keep the dreaded poors at bay. They would go back to living in their cold, damp flat living off ten denarii a week after tax and rent.

“Dad...I miss mum.” He mumbled. Ty’s expression softened.

“Me too… But… It just us now lad. It has been for years now. She ain't comin’ back,” Ty told him. The topic already hitting every nerve.

“She will dad. I know mum will! Then we’ll start havin’ money again and we-”

“Nuh! She left because she didn’t wannuh live in our crummy, shitty flat! Tiberius said she so herself, that's the exact reason she left! Now go to bed… Not gonnuh argue this with yuh…”

Favian sniffed. chucking his supplies from the bed and pulling the covers over himself. Ty didn’t mean to upset him...He struggled to speak to his own son at times. He sighed and left Favian be. Bunking down in his own bed for the night.

* * *

Morning. Rain poured down on the mining town. The two males slept soundly, even as the monsoon rain hammered the hotel walls.

Tyrannous was awoken by a rattling on his hotel door. At first he opted to ignore it. Rolling over with an irritated grunt. Only when the knocking persisted, now more aggressive, did Tyrannous finally rise to answer it.  At the door stood Cervus. Fully dressed in his legion attire. Ty on the other hand… Was still in his undershorts. Much to Cervus’ clear disgust.

“What fuckin’ time is it…” Ty grunted. Scratching the back of his head in a half asleep state.

“It is morning,” Cervus answered. “Please put some clothes on.”

Tyrannous looked towards the sealed windows. It was still dark out. He turned back to Cervus with a scowl.

“It ain't bloody mornin! Sun ain’t even out.”

“Get dressed you lazy oaf!” Cervus hissed. Trying not to wake anyone in the rooms opposite them. “We are heading to the mines come sun rise. You will assist us.”

Ty looked back to Favian. Sleeping soundly in a soft bed for once in his life. Not at all phased by the weather or the snarl of the veteran legionary.  He couldn’t leave him surely? His girlfriend went ballistic when he once left Favian on his own to go the market one time in 2258.

“What about him?” He nodded to the sleeping boy.

“What _about_ him?” Cervus repeated. “Just leave him. He is old enough to look after himself! You have forty seconds to get dressed and meet us at the hotel foyer.”  Cervus then left as fast as he arrived. Silently padding back to the stairway. Leaving Tyrannous to fumble around to gather his uniform and practically chase after the other man.

“Bloody hell! It’s freezin!” Ty complained as the three headed out. It was still rather dark out and as Ty commented, bitterly cold. Monsoon season had now hit its peak. Freezing rains and cloudy skies. “Fuckin’ hate July weather honestly…”

“Put up with it. It happens every year,” Cervus scolded him. “I’ve seen worse storms in my youth. Utah suffered heavy floods one year.”

“Yuh yuh…” Ty tutted. Tired of Cervus’ constant need to argue. He was a gnat that kept nibbling and nibbling at the man’s flesh. Annoying. “Why are we at the mines? Bene said there's no gold here…”

“That is what he _said_. We have reason to believe he is lying…Using 'gas' as a way to keep us away from his gold,” Cervus sneered. Greedy centurions refusing to share their resources. How else could he afford to keep his city so pristine? “You will go into the mines and bring up the hoarded gold.”

“Wuh? Nuh!” Ty protested. “Bene said not to send me down there n’ do all the work!”

Cervus shook his head. Already ahead of the dim witted fellow.

“We will be accompanying you into the mines,” He explained. “Titan and I.”

Tyrannous wasn’t sure if he really valued their company either. Perhaps he shouldn’t have opened his mouth. As was often the case.

“Bloody fine. Yuh dickhead,” Ty grunted. Already making his way to the mine shaft entrance.

Visibility dropped dramatically upon entry. Ty felt himself trip over a rock formation and go clattering into some leftover equipment

“Be careful,” Titan commented. Far too late. Him and Cervus took to finding a source of light. Something that didn’t involve fire. Given the warnings of gas in ‘Cleo’s mine’. Fake or not, Titan didn't want to take any risks. “Ah! A helmet with a bulb fixed to it. Cervus, we could use this.”

“Ah good spot.  Make the idiot wear it, he can guide the way down.”

Titan whistled to Tyrannous. The hound obediently came over. Not without banging right into Cervus.

“Uh fuck- sorry.’ Ty mumbled. Trying to quickly grab at Cervus to prevent him stumbling further. The ginger haired man wasn’t at all impressed. Batting Tyrannous away furiously. “Ey Wot’s that?” He pointed to the helmet. Immediately after asking Titan plonked it onto his head. The bulb flickered and granted the trio light.

“A light source,” Titan answered. “You will take the lead. Me and Cervus will follow behind as you have said light source.”

“Oh! So I’m like, in charge?”

“No-” Cervus went to snap. But Titan hushed him.

“Yes! Please, lead the way down. You are vital to this operation, Tyrannous.”

Ty beamed. His grin making its grand reappearance. Finally! Some credit.

“Hur hur. That’s wot I’m talkin about! Come on then you two virgins, follow me!” Ty barked. Marching forward. The unsecured miners helmet bouncing on his head comically as he walked.

Titan went to follow. But Cervus took him by the shoulder and pulled him back. A frown gracing his features.

“You seriously gave that oaf some sort of credibility?” He sneered. Titan nodded, removing Cervus hand from his shoulder and keeping it in his own hand.

“Yes. I am demonstrating a technique I believe is called ‘positive reinforcement’. It works on both children _and_ morons like Tyrannous.”

“Ah! Most clever of you,” Cervus said with a chuckle. Pulling his hand from Cervus’ feeling that had gone on slightly too long… “Is that what Tiberius does with Dirus do you wonder?”

“Oh no, no no. That man is just a prime suck up with some sort of underlying ...Fetish for being worked hard and getting no respect in turn”

They both shared a laugh at the absent man’s expense. Before following after Tyrannous into the depths of Cleo’s Mine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The government is bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is sponsored by minecraft.

“Bloody hell it’s dark down ere!” 

Tyrannous’ voice echoed through the dismal cavern. As if a million Tys populated the inner walls. 

The air was thick in the mines. Titan and Tyrannous’ facial wraps eased their breathing, but the same couldn’t be said for Cervus who didn’t wear a neck scarf. Often he’d cough and wheeze. Causing Titan great concern. 

“You’re struggling,” He stated. Stopping in his walk to face the wheezing Cervus. “Go back to the surface.”

“I’m- Fine-...” Came the protesting wheeze of Cervus. He coughed multiple times, only putting further strain on his struggling airway. Tyrannous ambled over, the light source pointing from Titan to Cervus as he inspected both of the man curiously.

“What’s up with him?” He grunted.

“Nothing!” Came the enraged snap of Cervus. The last thing he needed was the oaf poking his nose in.

“Nothing,” Titan also repeated. “He just...Has trouble breathing at times.” Cervus frowned. But didn’t express his annoyance.

“Bloody hell. Sounds like yuh got a real problem there.”

“Oh I’m so glad medicus Tyrannous is here to inform me of that!”  Cervus broke into wheezes. Keeling over and holding his ribs painfully. Titan immediately took to his side to support him.

“Tyrannous, I’ll need you to go forth without us,” Titan said. While trying to manage Cervus’ rapid breathing. “See if you can at least locate the gold ore.”

“The wot? The fucks an ‘Ore’?” Ty asked.

“Ore is-” Cervus was deteriorating fast. He couldn’t stay here much longer. “It's a big chunk of rock that has gold in it. It'll look like its got gold flakes inside it- Look you will know it when you see it!” He then left with Cervus weight resting on his shoulder. Tyrannous was now alone. 

He stared at the sludgey blackened walls around him. Not even the light from his hard hat showed anything that Titan had described. All he saw was dirt, rocks and empty minecarts. But- Tyrannous had been given a task. A task to be completed. This was what he did best, the harder, more grueling jobs. Taking a minecart, Ty pushed it along the worn mine tracks with only his flickering helmet light to guide him.

Nearly a quarter of an hour passed with no luck. Tyrannous still wasn’t overly sure what he was looking for, exactly. Shiney gold chunks in the walls? Nothing so far… It seemed Cervus was wrong thus far.  ...Until Tyrannous’ headlight caught against a section in the far distance. Glittering and sparkling like...Gold!

The legionary excitedly rushed over. Uttering the words  _ ‘hur, hur, hur’ _ as he went. Tyrannous shoved the minecart to one side, retrieving a rusted old pickaxe stored inside. Closer inspection dimed the man’s original excitement. For what was glittering wasn’t yellow gold, but instead milky grey coloured things that reminded Tyrannous of glass.

“Oh gruh!” He steamed. He knew if he came up with these strange glass pieces Cervus and Titan would laugh at him more. No, best to move on and look for the gold. He pushed his minecart along deeper into the mines. Leaving the untouched ‘glass’ behind.

* * *

 

Delving deep into the belly of mine was the best chance of finding the gold ore. Even Tyrannous could figure that out. It was like treasure. Hidden away deep in a dungeon...Or something. His little headlamp struggled to show the way as he went into the very depths of the mine. Only the sound of dripping water accompanied Tyrannous now. Even the scurry of rat’s paws had long faded away. 

He halted his minecart before trying to get a bearing of where he was. Turning left he met a tight wall. Turning right, exactly the same. He realised he had entered a very tight walkway. No room to wriggle the cart around and turn back. Ty didn’t mind tighter spaces, it just reminded him of his toilet back home. Only...Less disgusting.

This long narrow stretch went on and on. A half mile stretch until finally, just as Tyrannous had begun to get sick of pushing the damned cart, he came to a large opening where the rail tracks ended abruptly. Forcing the legionary to have bend his knees and heave the metal thing on to now unstable ground. Immediately Ty struggled to control the cart. No tracks making the cart slide and veer in all directions. 

“For fucks sake!” The legionary barked. His fizzling temper finally hitting boiling point. Launching the minecart off in a wild direction with an angered ‘Gruh!’. Letting it slam into a wall in the off distance. “Stupid bloody thing…” He muttered. Forgetting he had left his pickaxe in there Tyrannous sulkily followed the trail it had rolled off in to retrieve it. This area looked untouched. No signs of any human activity beyond the rails. They must have ceased production here. Meaning more for Ty!

The cart had overturned. Spilling its contents onto the stone floor. As the man retrieved his tool, the dim light of his helmet caught on the surface. Making a chunk of wall glitter in fabulous gold. 

Tyrannous gasped in sheer awe. Never had he seen raw gold. It was quite beautiful. Veins of it scattered across the wall, like a golden river. But how could he extract it without damaging the precious material? Ty knew if he damaged the gold… He would get no pay for a month- No a year! ...He would ask for the idiots advice up there. Yes, that was exactly what he would do.

“I think I’m okay now, Titan,” Cervus said back on the surface. Bringing himself up from the ground. His chest had slowly composed its breathing. The feeling of tightness fading away. “We should go after the oaf. Make he doesn’t ... _ Eat _ the gold or something.”

“That may not be necessary.” Titan stood from his crouched stance beside Cervus. Observing Tyrannous emerging from the mine like a curious mole rat. “I will speak to him,” He said. Knowing full well Cervus was in no state to start yelling. “Tyrannous!” He called. Beckoning the veteran over.

“Hullo!” Ty said. He looked to Cervus. “He alright?” Half expecting him to have come over and start barking at him. 

Titan nodded. “He is fine. But I was not expecting you back up here… So soon. Is everything okay? You do remember why we sent you down there, don’t you?” 

“Well yuh. Duh. I were down well far in the mine! It were well dark.” Ty began to explain. At this point Cervus had approached. Eager to see where Tyrannous was going with this rambling. “I found the uh- Ore! Loads of it! All over the walls!”

Titan and Cervus exchanged looks of disbelief to one another. But the moron didn’t seem to have the mental capacity to lie. So Titan volunteered himself to go see what Ty had found for himself. Following after him as the bigger man lead the way to his discovery. 

* * *

Titan had to break the news to Cervus that Tyrannous wasn’t a completely incompetent oaf. Cervus’ auburn eyes stared, unblinking. As Titan explained Tyrannous found an untouched cavern of gold. The three men sat in the same hall they had ate breakfast in a day earlier. Tyrannous already had helped himself to three platefuls of brahmin sausage, the poor chef never saw him coming.

“No. I refuse to believe this!” The veteran outcried. “It simply cannot be so!”

“Why do you refuse to do so?” Titan said with a sigh. “I saw it with my own eyes. The gold is everywhere, Cervus. All over the walls… Tomorrow I will taking a team down there to mine it out.”

“Because!-” Cervus glanced to Tyrannous. Who was very much in his own food loving world as he guzzled down some chopped tatos. Cervus lowered his voice regardless. “I won’t have that he of all people did a good job!”

“Ey!” At this point Tyrannous had ceased consuming his mammoth meal. Wishing to join in the conversation. “It were gold! Yuh saw it yuh self, Titan!” He wiped at his mouth with his forearm, much to Cervus’ disgust. “Go have a look if yuh so...So-...Just go look!”

Cervus simply tutted. Deciding he was far, far beyond Tyrannous’ intellect to even lower himself to Ty’s level and respond. Instead Cervus focused on what he had first thought. Centurion Benedito was hiding gold from the Legion. Now Tiberius’ team had to act fast to take it and declare it property of their city. “As Titan said, we shall get together a few of the workers to extract this gold you have apparently found.”

“Why can’t  _ we _ just get it...Like Benedito said…” Ty asked. Before refusing to neglect his dinner any longer. “He said we can have wot we want so long as we get it ourselves. He said nothin’ about usin’ his helpers.” 

“The  _ help  _ … Is here to do a job. It doesn’t matter who tells them what to do. They just do it and ask no questions.” 

“I dunno… Dun think Bene will like yuh takin’ his workers,” Ty said with a shake of his head. Placing another mouthful of sausage into his mouth. “Should use our own-” He said through a full mouth. 

His colleges wrinkled their noses in disgust. Neither wanting to see the half chewed contents of Tyrannous’ mouth. 

“...Yes. Be that as it may, we don’t have the time to send word to Prescott. We will just borrow this work force here,” Cervus went on. “I mean… We are of higher authority to do so.” 

A choke came from Tyrannous. Only further narcing Cervus. The sheer...Piggery from this man knew no bounds. “Stop talking with your mouthful and you won’t nearly choke to death!” Cervus scolded Ty furiously, while Tyrannous banged on his own chest.

“I wur-” He wheezed again. “I were tryna say yuh can’t bloody do that. Cause you’re no centurion! Yuh just gonna upset Benedito n’ he’s bin well nice to us all.”

“You concern over one thing and one thing only. Your fat little stomach,” The other legionary countered. He’d have poked the man’s stomach accusingly but didn’t wish to lose a finger. Tyrannous seemed the feral type who would bite in an argument. “Food, food, food...It is all you care for, you glutton!”

“Dun call me Dirus’ food!!” 

“I said ‘glutton’, not gluten!”

Ty stood. Slamming his palms onto the canteen table. Unimpressed by the display and not at all intimidated, Cervus stood to meet his stature. Though roughly half an inch shorter than Tyrannous and probably wouldn’t stand much of a chance against the monster of a man. The disruption gained the attention of the decurion guard. Who was over at the two locked horned men to immediately disperse them. Slamming his spear onto the ground and making the demand they cease their argument. 

Cervus was the first to retract himself. Giving Tyrannous a final sneer before settling himself back down besides Titan. The Decanus turned to Tyrannous next. 

“You have upset the chef by devouring all of his produce in one foul swoop. Return to your dormitories, all three of you. I will have no trouble in Benedito’s city from Flagstaffians, be gone.”

Ty shook his head. Expressing his frustration at this injustice with a series of ‘gruhs’ and grumbles. The banging of the spear a second time sent the veteran on his way for good. Tyrannous heard the other two conversing with the annoyed guard, but he didn’t care to eavesdrop. Idiot virgin Cervus could say what he wanted for all Tyrannous cared. Trudging back to his room to see if Favian had woken up yet. It was ten o'clock right? Ty often got hungry at ten, so he assumed that was the time. 

“Pup?” He creaked the door open an inch. Letting light filter into the dark hotel room. No response prompted Tyrannous to open the door further and venture inside. Approaching Favian’s bed. His  _ empty _ bed. “Uh nuh. Where’s Favi…” He asked himself. Wondering around the room and beginning to search everywhere for Favian. Even absurd places like underneath the bedside lamp. “Uh nuh, uh nuh,” He said over and over again. Now he had to find his wandering son and hopefully not run into that guard again. Or worse- Cervus and Titan.

* * *

“So how long have you been working for Centurion Benedito, Caelius?” Favian walked alongside the slighter older boy. He must’ve been at least twelve, the standard age for a new recruit. Favian still had three years to go before he would become a full legionary like his father and choose an occupation that served Caesar. He hoped to become a guard, just like his father. Most boys in his training group wanted to join the army. But that wasn’t for Favi.

“Uhh...Well I was born here,” The boy started. “Not really sure if I was in a tribe or...My mum came here to live...I never asked...Mum needed the money and is too sick to work, so I joined into Bene’s training group when I turned twelve. It wasn’t so bad, the instructor is very kind!”

“Vitus?”

“Wh-...The Flagstaff guy who uses too much cactus goo in his hair? No!” Caelius chuckled. “You do know each city that has recruitment has separate trainers, right?”

“Yeh! Yeh I do!” Favian countered. Not wanting to look foolish in front of this boy. He quite liked him. Eager to make a good impression.

Caelius only laughed sweetly. Continuing to walk alongside the other boy. “How long did you say you’re staying in Jerome again? Is this like a transfer? You come here and someone from here goes to Flagstaff?”

Favian shook his head. He didn’t know what a transfer was per say, but he hadn’t heard his dad mention that word during the trip. “Neh. My dad’s deliverin’ a letter.”

“Wait, wait…” Caelius shook his head. “Is your dad one of those two scary men who Centurion Benedito was talking to the other day?” The boy still had Cervus’ disgusted glare locked in his mind as he escorted them to the spare bedrooms. The ginger haired one had called him a latin slur before slamming the door in his face. 

“Eh neh! My dads called Tyrannous. Them two assholes are Cervus and Titan,” Favian grunted. Caelius gasped at the use of a cuss word. Such language was discouraged across Caesar’s land! “They’re nasty to my dad too.”

A crashing took both their attention. Both boys snapping their attention to the top of the stairs. Caelius watched as a man came running down the stairs, yeling for a ‘pup’. He ran, tripped and took a tumble down the wooden stairs. Swearing and yelping as he fell down the next seven steps. Both winced as Tyrannous slammed to the floor, emitting a painful whine.  “Ah! Dad!” Favian rushed to his side. While Tyrannous swore and rubbed his throbbing head. Caelius again not appreciating the vulgar language in Jerome. 

“Urgh- Fuckin’ ...Fuckin’ stairs-...Oh Favi! I found yuh!” Ty pulled his son close. Sighing with relief. He focused on Caelius, eyes narrowing. He remembered him from the other. Gangly, odd paler spots spackling on his skin. Wavy maroon hair desperately tried to be styled like Benedito’s. “You!!” Ty roared, scrambling and advancing on the teenager. Making him scuttle backwards. Ty backed him up into an indoor fountain, were the boy clumsy wobbled and ended up sat in it. “You threatened to bloody snitch on me the other day.”

Caelius attempted to stand. His skinny matchstick legs shaking with fear. This man was terrifying. Like a savage, drooling dog.

“You- You were disturbing the peace! And stealing!” The teenager protested. A sharp ‘gruh!’ from Ty sent him right back into the fountain he was trying to remove himself from. Favian pushed past his dad, putting himself between him and Caelius.

“Stop it, dad,” He cried. “Caelius is my friend! Don’t be mean to him!” His father’s head shook in comical disbelief. “Caelius is nice, ye don’t wanna upset him, then upset Bene!”

That made Tyrannous back up. Oh  no, he didn’t want to upset Benedito. Not after lecturing Cervus an hour earlier. He extended a hand to Caelius, who while reluctant, accepted it. 

“Hurhur...Sorry about that, lad,” He said. Giving his wet back a playful (but far too hard) slap. Caelius’ footing didn’t stand a chance, as he flew forwards and landed on the now wet marble. “Uh nuh- Sorry.”

“Ah Tyrannous!” Came a call from the balcony. The two boys and Tyrannous looked up. Seeing Bene leaning on the banister above them. “You’re not causing trouble are you…?”

“Uh nuh, sir!”

“Glad to hear it.” He saw the glisten on the floor indicating water had spilled. Then his gaze drifted to Caelius. Whose uniform was saturated and his slender legs were shaking terribly. “...Perhaps you could make up for the fallout in the canteen earlier today.”

“Yuh heard about that then yuh…”

“Yes. I have. Please fetch Caelius a new uniform from the wash house, its located in the east side of town. Try not to frighten anymore of my trainees on your way, please.” Tyrannous took off. Obeying the order as if it came from his own superior. Bene descended down the stairs and pulled his cape from his shoulders and putting it over the shivering recruit. “Get yourself home, boy. I don’t want you catching your death.”

Carlius departed. Bidding his goodbyes to Favian before walking away with a wet squelch in his boots. The younger boy waved excitedly, sighing lightly as his friend left.

“Sorry about my dad, Centurion...He didn’t mean to be all...Grehy,” Favian explained. Slapping at his thighs in frustration. “Don’t be cross with him, please…”

Bene nodded. His warm smile never falting. Reassuring the young boy his grouchy father was in no real trouble. 

“Have you found a kindred spirit in young Caelius, Favian?” The Centurion asked. Easing his large body down into a seat beside the boy. “He’s a good influence.”

“Ye. I really like him!” Favian agreed with a shake of his head. “He’s clever, he’s dead nice and didn’t make fun of me for bein’ poor!” This confession prompted a sympathetic tut from Bene. Had Flagstaff really incorporated such a class divide that it bred bullying now? 

“...Have the water pipes of the less fortunate districts not been fixed at all then? Your father mentioned a neighbour who has gone without clean water for years.”

“Neh… There’s three flats in our buildin’ that get water. Ours, Old lady Flavia and the empty flat. People mainly use the empty one...It’s like a...A…” Favian couldn’t place his finger on the word the landlord had referred to it as. 

“Communal?”

“Ye!”

Bene’s brow furrowed deeply. At the time he’d not even put two and two together when Tyrannous mentioned it. But Tiberius had told him he needed a loan four years ago to fix the water pipes in his poorer districts. Bene had sympathized, as Tib spun him a tale of Caesar squeezing Flagstaff’s funds dry for a colosseum. What had that one thousand denarii been spent on…  

“You shouldn’t need a communal water supply. Not when every building has the ability to have a working toilet,” Bene huffed. “I paid for those pipes to be fixed!- I…” He shook his head. It all made sense now. Whatever money was loaned to Tiberius it wasn’t going on any of the things he so claimed they were. “When your father returns, Favian, will you send him to my office? I have my answer to your Centurion’s letter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing blog is deadsearious @ tumblr for sneak peeks and update information! Feel free to hit me up!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the end of his trip to Jerome looming, Tyrannous tries to keep on everybody's good side.

“Yuh wanted tuh see muh, Centurion?” Tyrannous asked, creeking the office door open a faction. Poking only his large head inside.

“Yes. Please come in, Tyrannous,” Benedito called. Rather pleased Tyrannous had come right to him, rather than detouring to the lunch canteen as he had predicted. “Take a seat.”

Tyrannous sat. The wooden chair giving a small groan under his mass. His posture was similar to that of a scolded child, readying for a rolacking from their teacher or guardian. Bene shook his head at the sight of him. “You’re not in trouble.”

The veteran did not relax though. Knowing full well those words only served to create a feeling of false security.

_ “You’re not in any trouble Tyrannous.’  _

_ ‘I won’t be angry if you tell me the truth.’ _

Too many times had his Centurion spoke those words, only to launch a coffee mug at him when he did admit to whatever he had been accused of. So no, Tyrannous couldn’t believe Bene’s words. Even if he had been kind to him throughout his stay. 

“Uhm sorry I didn’t get that snitch-”

“His name is Caelius,” Bene interrupted.

“-Caelius’ uniform, Centurion. I uh- I forgot ...Hurhur…” Tyrannous admitted. A hand running through his scruffy hair anxiously. Awaiting for Benedito to slam the desk and finally lose his temper. But- To Tyrannous’ shock, Bene just shook his head. Assuring him it was no bother and he’d get another to deliver it instead. In fact taking blame for distracting Tyrannous by sending Favian to him! “So uh… Yuh not mad at muh?”

“No.”

“Yuh promise?”

“...Yes? I just wanted to speak to you in regards to the letter your Centurion sent.” He pulled the mentioned letter from his desk draw. It had neatly been cut open with a thin blade. “Between you and I, Tyrannous? I just can not trust those other two men.”

“Uh nuh. They’re massive dicks they are,” Tyrannous agreed. “Called muh gluten and I’m not fuckin’ Dirus food.”

While unsure what ‘Dirus food’ actually meant, Bene nodded along sympathetically. Assured Tyrannous meant something slightly more offensive. “You are a tolerant man, Tyrannous. But you shouldn’t allow them to bully you so viciously.”

“Yuh well…If it weren’t for bloody Tib I’d have just ripped their bloody heads off. And like...I don’t wannuh mess up yuh nice floors. Yuh got carpets with nuh bugs in um.”

“...So your Centurion’s proposal. Please inform him I am going to  _ politely  _ decline.” He scooted the letter across the desk towards Tyrannous. “Until he stops fluttering his currency away on what I can only presume is his own leisure, Jerome will continue to loan its mines to Phoenix and Phoenix alone.” 

Tyrannous blinked. Before slowly taking back the letter. Cervus and Titan would not be pleased to hear this. “Is this because I said about muh flats a shit hole?”

“Partly. But you have no blame in this, I assure you, Ty. May I call you Ty? You are not in any trouble and I’ll ensure you don’t suffer on account on my decision let me assure you. You’ve made it clear to me any favours I do for that man and his city will just be chucked back in my face or never be repaid. I love Tiberius, really I do, but this is starting to cross a line.” He shifted in his comfortable chair. Taking note Tyrannous hadn’t moved from the stiff, upright sitting position. Bene leaned forward giving Tyrannous direct eye contact. “...Are you alright?”

“Uh yuh. Yuh...I should go then huh? Best tell them two fuckers we’re goin’ back home.”

“Very well… I’m not at all kicking you out of my city. But I’ll have your uniform posted to your dorm before you leave if you insist on leaving-” 

“Well uh...Can I stay until breakfast tomorrow? I proper want some of that blood sausage you do.”

“Of course, Tyrannous. Stay for breakfast by all means. I’ll be sad to see you go, you’re quite the lively character.”

Tyrannous departed the office. intending to see if he could salvage something from the now dwindling canteen. 

A hand reached from around the passing corner, pulling Tyrannous around it with a surprised yelp. The captain found himself nose to nose with Cervus.

“Oh…It’s yuh,” Tyrannous grunted disheartedly. Hoping not run into him again after the canteen incident.

“Yes. It is me,” Cervus replied. Releasing Ty’s dirty neck scarf and brushing his hand across his breastplate. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“Yuh ‘av? Where…?” 

“Well I tried the canteen. The small pastry stall...Anywhere they sold food. Then I tried the bath house. No sign of you there either!”

“Yuh...I hate avin’ a bath.”

“I more meant you’d be hounding the women there, fool.” Cervus knowing full well of Tyrannous’ sleazy past antics.

“Uh nuh. Men aren’t allowed in the women’s bath house. Didn’t tuh guard make yuh go away? Thats wut Bene told me…Anyway yuh found me so the fuck do yuh want?” 

Cervus made a gesture with his head to tell Ty to follow him. Taking the other man all the way back to Tyrannous’ own bedroom. Cervus ushered Tyrannous inside and shut the door firmly. “Okay- Now you can tell me what exactly that man wanted you for just now.”

“Bene? He were given muh back the letter...Why do yuh care so much? Yuh upset he didn’t want yuh to know instead?” Ty asked smugly. Presenting the letter before Cervus. Knowing full well it was killing Cervus to be left out of Bene’s plans. “Well too bad! Yuh too stupid and a virgin to ever read wots in this letter! So hur hur hur at y-”

With lightning reflexes, Cervus snatched the letter from Ty. Whipping it open to read its contents while Ty just noticed the letter wasn’t in his possession anymore. Making confused ‘gruhs’ to himself as he stared at his empty fingers. The veteran slowly inspected the letter. Brown eyes reading each line of lettering until he reached the final sentence of Bene’s response. His face changed. From neutral, to building anger.

“What. Did. You. Do?” Cervus slowly asked Ty. Eyes wide with stark rage. “What the hell did you go and do?!” This time asked louder, with a shove to Ty’s chest. “All this bullshit about refusing due to ‘dishonest use of previous loans’?!”

The taller man rolled his shoulders. Choosing that playing on his ‘dumbness’ would benefit him in this situation. “Dunno. He just said ‘come to muh office’ gave muh the letter and that wur’ it.” 

Cervus starred. But amazingly, seemed to buy it. Retracting his hostile posture and giving a small nod instead. “Yes… Of Course you’re too stupid to sabotage anything. This is clearly him hiding the gold! As I first suspected! I knew it! If he won’t hand it over willingly, we will take it by force in the name of Caesar!”

“Wait wot-”

Cervus pushed past him. Going for the exit. “Tomorrow. I expect you to awake by eight.” That was all he said before departing.

 

* * *

  
 Tyrannous retired early that night. Far earlier than his own son who suspected his father was ill. He didn't hear his father rise begrudgingly from his bed at seven in the morning and strop towards the public toilets.

Relieving himself and returning to dress himself. Tyrannous quietly left his room. Though unsure where exactly Cervus wanted to meet him. The last time Cervus woke up at the crack of dawn it was to make him go into a gross old mine. Despite Bene’s initial warning not to send any untrained people down there. Cervus’ grim words from yesterday still rang through his head. He knew he’d somehow have to get him not to upset Benedito like he intended too.

He ventured down the stairs. A few citizens were waiting to see the Jerome officials over various matters. Similar to how Flagstaff tried to divide up civilian matters between different men. Once all ended up dealt with by Tiberius himself in most cases. not trusting anybody enough to handle his cities affairs. But a growing population meant Tiberius had to soon surrender some of his duties. 

Finally, Tyrannous spotted Titan. Strangely no Cervus. The man was leaned against one of Bene’s prized statues. Occasionally eyeing it up and stroking his finger against the thigh of the marble man. He ambled on over greeting him with a sleepy ‘Hullo’.

“Ah,Tyrannous. Cervus asked me to fetch you,” Titan explained. Standing fully unsupported by the statue now. Ready to move on. 

“Where is that knob anyhow?”

“Outside. Waiting for you, shouldn’t you know that already, hm?”

Ty grunted. That little speech quirk of Titan’s was starting to really grate on him. Who the hell ends every sentence with a question? “I hope you’ve eaten. I really don’t need a repeat of your attitude on our way to Jerome.”

“Not bloody hungry.”

“You’re always hungry. But if you insist, come along.”

Titan brought him back into the street. Past the small market, nothing more than portal stalls. Back towards the mine they had been in just yesterday. Only now something was different. There was a sign, now knocked over, that had ‘condemned! do not enter!’ painted freshly on. Beside it, stood Cervus. Looking very infuriated. 

“Good work, Titan. You found him! And he’s not covered in some kind of food related slop. It’s a miracle!” Cervus sneered. Making Tyrannous frown deeply. “I found some miners trying to ‘close’ this mine just now! Feeding me nonsense of danger.” He shook his head, eyes drifting to the mine entrance. 

Ty shifted uncomfortably. Danger? What sort of danger? Monsters? He couldn’t ask that though. He could see Cervus’ temper was on the brink of eruption. “What did yuh do then?”

“Well I informed them I knew what they were hiding down there. That I knew they were keeping the gold for that greedy Centurion Benedito. And that it was a crime to disobey the will of Caesar… One punishable by death. You’d be surprised how quickly people comply when their worthless lives are on the line…Scuttled to get my-...Our gold.” Cervus snickered loudly. Breaking into full blown laughter before his breathing issue making itself apparent once more. 

“Yuh threatened them?” Tyrannous asked. Shocked at his actions. 

“You seem upset,” Titan then interjected as he rubbed at the wheezing Cervus’ back. “Is that not your entire role within Flagstaff? To frighten and intimidate people into giving you their money, hm?”

“Nuh!- well uh...I dun wannuh scare uhm...But I gottuh or they don’t bloody pay the tax!”

Titan shook his head. Not caring for a debate about the morality of it all. “You should go down there and make sure they’re mining that gold you found.”

Faced with no other choice. Tyrannous stepped forward towards the dark entrance. But the ‘danger’ still plagued his mind. “What was the danger they were goin’ on about…?”

“Are- Are you not paying attention…” Cervus wheezed. Glaring up at Tyrannous in his hunched over state. “There is no danger! Get in there and make sure they're extracting that ore!”  Tyrannous didn’t move. “I said now!” Then the taller man stumbled off to the mines entrance, Cervus shaking his head after him. 

There was no helmet for Tyrannous this time. Having to rely on the filtering light from the entrance to guide him. He used his hand against the wall as a secondary guide. Something he had learned from his tribe was keeping to the right side of a wall would always lead him back out. It wasn’t long until Tyrannous found himself back at the narrow, constricting corridor once more.

“Bloody hell- Feels smaller than yesterday now…” The man complained to himself as his shoulders were barely two inches away from each wall. “Gruh…” He tutted and shook his head. He was beginning to see this trip as a short break from work. Now here we was, doing exactly what he already got paid to do. ‘Bailiff’ duties as they called it.

Hushed whispering from the thin opening took Tyrannous’ attention. That must be the workers Cervus had forced down here. There was a dim light too, finally. “Hullo,” Ty called as he entered the unfinished cavern. Before him, almost cowering in the corner were the group of miners. Three men and two women. All wearing heavy duty clothing and hard hats. Some wore breathing apparatus that Tyrannous noticed was being exchanged constantly.

They murmured with uncertainty as Tyrannous approached. Their conversation falling to silence. A legionary of Tyrannous’ stature was rare in Jerome admittedly. The tallest and stockist man in the city being the Centurion himself. Jerome’s guards were  decently sized men, but their appearance was not simply to intimidate residents. Unlike a lot of Flagstaff’s guards around the marketplace. They were unused to seeing what would be lovingly referred to as a ‘Flagstaff heavy’ coming right towards them. Though his greeting was slightly disarming, the miners were still in full fledged panic at his approach.

“I uh- I dunno why I’m here really…” Ty began. Scratching at his messy hair. Uncombed from the far too early start. “Cervus sa-”

“Please!! You can’t do this!” Came one wail.

“Just let us go, please! I have a family!”

“You can’t keep us down here!” One woman screamed. Stepping towards Tyrannous brazenly. “We’re going to die if we stay here, the only reason we complied is because that idiot would have shot us and killed even more people!”

“Ay bloody hell…” Ty said with a frown. Cervus had really fucked up here. Bene would have all their heads when these miners finished mining the gold out. “I’m not gonna hurt any of yuh...Calm down all of yuh.”

“We shan't! Why won’t you idiots listen to us?!”  The worker cried. Putting her foot down with her fists clenched. “Maybe in the city of Flagstaff you can get away with bullying and intimidation but not here! Not Jerome.” She stared at Tyrannous hard. “You are forcing us into a condemned mine, to find something that we’ve told you over and over is not here! Do you know what that means?! When something is condemned? Did you fools not see the big sign beside this mine?”

“Cun-demned…?” Ty repeated. One of his green eyes shifting slightly to the left in thought. “Wots that? And yuh there is gold in here, I can show yuh.” He walked forward, the woman cautiously side stepping the large man as he approached a back wall. “Yuh got a light and you’ll see it.” He tapped the wall smugly.

The workers exchanges curious looks. Surely not… If they could just prove to this man this mine did not have any gold in it, he’d free them and call off that ginger haired hound above. Approaching the wall the female worker directed her helmet’s light onto the wall Ty indicated at. What reflected back was like golden sand, dusted along the black walls of the old mine.  Ty asked her. “Cervus didn’t believe me either but I found it! Gold! Almost too good to be true isn’t it?” 

“That’s because it is…” Ty snapped his head towards her. Her fingers traced along the gold dust in the walls. “This is not gold. This is pyrite! Commonly called ‘fool’s gold’, appropriately named for the man who found it! You damned fool, you’ve been poisoning us for worthless ore!”

Tyrannous blinked. Then blinked again. “Yuh- Yuh wot? Yuh sayin’....That this bloody gold isn’t bloody gold?! That I bloody spent hours down here yesterday for nothin’! That I gottuh tell Cervus the arsehole that I were wrong all along?!”  
  
“Yes, yes and more yes! Now please just let us out of here! Before we all die!”

“Why the fuck would we die? Is the ‘pyrite’ gonna kill us? Is that the danger Cervus said yuh all goin’ on about?” 

“No...Please...You need to listen. Every second we are down here, we could die. There is a reason we were shutting this mine before that Cervus showed up...”

* * *

 

 The Decanus relaxed into his deck chair. Rested on top of the guard tower that overlooked the city of Jerome. His job was often quiet enough, Jerome being a quiet and quaint town. Though the arrival of the Flagstaffians certainly shook things up. Never in his years would he imagine trying to get a grown man to remove himself from a water fountain. It made him thankful the few Flagstaff visits they got came from that arrogant Centurion. Who never wasted a single word on any of the residents bar Benedito. Suited the townsfolk just fine.

Pulling down his neck scarf, the Decanus took this quiet lul as an opportunity for a lunch break. He hadn’t seen any of the troublesome guests this morning. Mainly the big one concerned him. The trouble maker. His little boy seemed less of a handful than he. Taking a bite of the brahmin cheese sandwich and chewing lazily, he watched over the barren lands beyond Jerome. Appreciation for the safe refuge he’d been granted.

“Excuse me,” Came a loud, shrill caw from below. The Decanus peered down. Being greeted by a man with greying hair and pointed features. He seemed almost emaciated. Judging by the way his legion uniform was tightly belted against his skeletal frame. He swallowed down what was in his mouth and went down to greet the strange legionary. He kept the other sandwich in his hand...Poor guy looked like he needed something down his gullet.

“Ave,” The guard said. Extending a hand to the man. The other seemed to cringe. As if the hand was smothered in something disgusting. “Welcome to Jerome, brother,” He continued. The awkwardness of the situation only intensified when again the man did not respond at all. Recoiling away from the outstretched hand. “...You look sickly,” Was the Decanus’ final attempt at conversation.

A brow raised. An offended frown gracing Dirus’ features. “I did not come to this run down settlement to be insulted,” He sneered. Marching past the Decanus not wanting to waste his time talking to silly little guards. “I am on official business.”

“Official business?” The guard repeated. Following after the skinny little man while munching on his sandwich. “Could you elaborate, son?” 

“Firstly, do not call me ‘ _ son _ ’. I’m a legion officer who’s worth is far more than your own. Secondly no, I do not, ‘care to elaborate’ as this is between Elite Centurion and High Governor Tiberius Rex of Flagstaff ...And Benedito.”

The guard blinked. “Try saying that three times fast..” He muttered through a mouthful of sandwich. Unfortunately spraying some of it onto the already irritated Dirus. Who used his index finger to swipe the crumb from his bony cheek with disgust.

“When you are finished spitting bits of your meal at me. Kindly point me in the direction of your government building. I am looking for some arrivals from Flagstaff and it’s most urgent I find them without getting poisoned by half chewed cuisine!”

“It's just a sandwich…” The guard mumbled. “You said you’re looking for those four visitors? Last I saw them they were headed towards the mining district. Not sure why they’d they go there though…” He pointed Dirus in the right direction and let the strange little man stomp off. He’d never met someone so offended over a sandwich.

Dirus paced along the unmarked path. Leading right towards a large opening in the cliff face. Ignoring the clunk of wood as he stepped on a knocked over sign. Its message pressed into the sand.

Were those fools actually in the mines? Had they read Tiberius’ letter?! When he strictly said not too? See, this was why Dirus felt he should be the ones to handle all of Tiberius’ correspondence. Even outgoing. Morons like Tyrannous can’t handle such simple tasks. 

On the subject of incompetent morons… Dirus spied a figure sat on some of the sacks beside the mine entrance. Cervus. His walk changed from a brief pace too far more confident on approach. Almost smugly. The shadow fell over Cervus who glanced up with a squint. 

“Well well… Look who's doing absolutely nothing as per usual,” Dirus sneered. “So nice to see you again after all these months.”

“The feeling is hardly mutual…”Cervus wheezed. Rubbing at his chestplate with his knuckles. “Why have you slithered to Jerome, snake? Is your frail body not near death from the journey?”

The left side of Dirus’ mouth pulled up into a faint snarl. “I’m surprised you even got out of bed. Without your lungs imploding on you! Now where is Tyrannous?” 

“He is following  _ my _ orders, viper.”

“He is in the mine. Executing an order,” Titan interrupted. Slightly baffled to see Dirus of all people. Titan thought he had  _ died _ … Dirus always looked on the verge of keeling over.

Dirus scuttled backwards as Titan made his presence known. Cervus and Titan exchanged a look. One of exasperation. “He’s getting the help to extract the gold this Centurion is hiding from us. Cervus cleverly sussed out that Centurion’s plan to keep it from us,” Titan continued Taking his place by his friends side.

“Help? Hiding? Did you two go against Tiberius’ direct orders?!” Dirus snarled. “How dare you both? You were ordered to deliver a letter and come right back after he responded!” 

“He did respond!” Cervus exclaimed. “He said no!”

“No...No to…He said no?!” Dirus screeched. His hands taking a claw like shape in his anger. Gesturing at Cervus. “You absolute imbecile what did you go and do?! This is exactly why I should have taken on this mission! Not some incompetent, wheezing weasel!” 

Cervus slammed his palms down against the sack he was sat on. Launching himself upwards and making a threatening advance towards Dirus. Making the smaller man scuttle away in fright. “I- I will go and fetch Tyrannous and I am taking the loit of you back to Flagstaff! You shall explain your failure to Tiberius Rex!” He exclaimed before scampering off into the mine before Cervus could pounce.#

 

* * *

“Gas? Like gas yuh use for a stove?” Ty starred at the woman who nodded urgently. “That won’t bloody kill yuh!”

“This gas will!” The woman exclaimed. “You can’t see it, you can’t smell it, only when its too late do you realise it's there.”

“Kinda like muh rent.”

“This isn’t a joke! Please we need to evacuate. Please...Talk some sense into that man so he doesn’t start shooting on sight!”

“Alright…” Ty sighed. “I weren’t happy with what he’s doin’ here anyway…I just wanted some breakfast and tuh go home.” He turned towards the back wall of the mine shaft. “So that...Not gold isn’t worth shit…?”

“Pyrite. No. We sometimes keep it in reserve for when ore is in short supply, but beside that...We don’t deem it worth using. Especially not in a condemned mine.”

One by one Tyrannous let the miners pass by him. In a single file line before Tyrannous lead up from behind. The leader using her helmets light to guide the group back through the narrow passage, Ty followed from the back. Sometimes mistiming his pacing and standing on the back heel of the man before him. “Wait-” The formation came to a immediate halt. Tyrannous again crashing into the same man.  “There’s-...Something coming.”

Everyone became stiff. A light source, though dim from the distance away was approaching them. Tyrannous began shuffling through the tight tunnel mumbling ‘excuse muh’ over and over. If this was Cervus, Tyrannous had some words for him. He’s disrespected Benedito, gone against the centurion's wishes and now forced his work force down a mine against their will. Forced him down here! He’d enough of Cervus and that idiot Titan. The light got closer, the silhouette of a slender man coming into view.  

“Ruh… Cervus that yuh, yuh fuckin’ arsehole?!”

The figure got closer. Finally approaching Tyrannous the skinny figure of Dirus came into view. Holding a lit torch. “Oh! It’s yuh, Dirus! Oh fuckin’ hell!” To Dirus’ horror and surprise, the larger male grabbed him and delivered what felt like a bone crushing hug. “Bloody glad yur ere’...”

“You’re- You’re suffocating me,” Came the rasp of the struggling Dirus. He began a token wriggle to free himself from Tyrannous deathly hug. “I said you’re suffocating me you oaf!”

“Wot yuh doin’ ere, Dirus?” Tyrannous asked finally released his trapped prey. “Tib didn’t say he were sendin’ yuh too…”

“I am here here bec-”   
  
“By Mars is that a open flame?!” Came a shrill scream. “Put it out! Put it out you damned idiot!!” A worker screamed. Making a grab for Dirus’ torch. The veteran’s metaphorical heckles rose. Near enough spitting at the woman’s ascent upon him. 

“Ruh?” Ty observed the fire. Watching it dance and flicker with life as Dirus and the woman screamed in each other’s faces. “Uh nuh fire…” Something about fire and gas...What was it? Why was it bad?

_ “Calm down you hysterical female!” _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “Put it out! Are you trying to get us all killed?!”

The argument raged on. Fire...Against gas...Made boom! UH NUH! Tyrannous without thinking lunged at Dirus. His large hand grabbing the torch from Dirus’ grip and wrenching it with ease, whatever struggle Dirus put up felt like nothing to Tyrannous. He wound his arm back- And launched the torch forward. It clattered against the rocky floor with numerous clinks and clatters before it rolled away into the darkness. 

Dirus slowly turned. Looking at Tyrannous. His small blue pupils narrowing on the brute.

“You id-”

There was a loud explosion. A fist of orange flame came roaring towards the group drowning out everyone’s screams as they scrambled to get away, back the way they came or to face the fire. Tyrannous was blind, his eyes burned. His hands claws through the hot air trying to grab somebody and pull them to safety. He felt fabric and gripped hard. Yanking them backwards, through the narrow tunnel that now rumbled threateningly. The ground shook beneath and above the veteran as he headed for the pyrite vein. Behind there was the sound of rocks crunching together, sealing the opening hot behind Tyrannous’ heels. 

Then. Silence. As the last rock fell into place, sealing up the tunnel. Tyrannous gasped, the air around him felt dirty and clogged his throat with soot. 

“Hur...Hur...Fuckin’ hell…” The veteran sighed. Sliding down besides the body of that who he’d rescued. “Bloody fuckin’ hell....” Whoever was beside him was alive. But barely sounded so, laboured breathing and Ty could felt hot sticky burns on their body. The sounds of screams were gone now, sealed off by the tight cave in. Tyrannous was now trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! we're in the final stretch now! one chapter to go then we've finished with minted in blood! 
> 
> catch me @deadsearious for updates on semper fi and sneak peaks!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there's blame, there's a claim.

He sat in the oppressive silence. Waiting. Waiting and waiting. Tyrannous’ only company was the sound of laboured breathing from the body next to him. Not sure who they even were. They were alive though, that was enough for Tyrannous. How long would he have to wait? It was getting cold now in the cavern. They had no heat source. Tyrannous wasn’t sure if he could trust fire after the explosion though.

Then the others crossed his mind. The shouting lady. Was she okay? What about Dirus? He had lost sight of him through the dust and building smog. Was he okay? Tyrannous pulled his knees to his chest. One hand placed on the back of the unconscious body. ...If he did not escape. What would become of Favian?

His son. Favian would be all alone. The flat would be sold off at an auction. It wasn’t Tyrannous’ to hand down to his son. Meaning Favian would be homeless...No. Tyrannous wouldn’t let that happen because he was going to be rescued! He just needed to wait. And wait he did.

 

* * *

Top side of the mine was a completely different story. Anything but the picture of calm. Cervus paced frantically. Murmuring to himself as his heart raced with panic. What had he done? What has gone on down there? He had heard a huge rumble and the next thing he knew Titan was yanking him away the crumbling mine entrance. As the dust settled, the men were left staring at a collapsed entrance.

Cervus began pacing frantically. Murmuring various words of fear to himself. Back and forth, fourth and back. Titan’s head traced his movements. His head slowly turning to the left, then following Cervus back towards the right. 

“Oh this is bad. Bad, bad bad!” Cervus wailed. “We’re dead- We are dead. If that Centurion doesn’t kill us when he finds out what we were up to! Oh lord Tiberius’ will have our hides instead!”  The plastic casing of his armour was gripped and pulled back, forcing him to now face Titan. Who promptly smacked Cervus hard across the face. The ginger haired man blinked, turned his forced head back to Titan and cleared his throat. “...Thank you.”

“Most welcome,” Titan replied. “Do not panic. This is an easy fix. Remember who you sent down there…” Titan began to explained, hands on Cervus’ cheeks now pulling Cerv’s face closer to his. “This is what will happen… We go to that Bene, we tell him we tried to stop Tyrannous, but he went in and seconds later…” He gestured to the destroyed structure before them. “Look what stupid, mongrel Tyrannous did.”

Cervus clapped his hands in delight.”Yes! Yes! What an excellent-” He wheezed and spluttered, banging on his chest as he hacked loudly. “I-Idea…Come, let us go tell Benedito what stupid Tyrannous did!”   
  


* * *

“Ruh...Ruh rur ruh…” 

Ty hummed quietly to himself. Tapping his thighs rhythmically. Only his humming keeping him company. When would this unconscious person wake up? They weren't ...Dead were they? Ty shook the still lump vigorously. The lump groaned meekly. No. Not dead. “Dunno how long it's been now…Feels like forevuh…”

No response.

What if Cervus hadn’t seen the explosion? And they simply leave Jerme without him? No one would ever find him… He’d be trapped forever! “NUH!” Tyrannous erupted. Standing and feeling around the cold wall. Trying to locate the caved in entrance. He knew it was around here somewhere. Yes! His palms brushed over an uneven, far rougher surface. Then another uneven surface above that one. Rocks!

His hands squeezed into the crevice between the two obstructions. It was painful and cut into his exposed fingers but Tyrannous did not care. Grunting with strained effort. Trying to wrench the rocks away and expose the tunnel. But still the rocks would not budge. Even with his calibur of strength Tyrannous couldn’t move them. He needed help… 

The figure behind began to groan and shift. Tyrannous rushed to them. “Yuh okay!?” He asked. Rubbing their back. The figure responded with a sniffle, then a nasally groan. Wait- Was this….

“I am hardly ‘okay’!” Came the raspy sneer of Dirus. Who cleared his throat loudly, restoring his normal nasally tone. “Oh good lord who turned the lights out!? .. Eurgh...My head,” Dirus complained. Rubbing the back of his greying head. 

“Dirus!!” Ty breathed out. Dirus was alive. “Yuh alright? I can’t see yuh…” He said, using his hands to feel through the air. Back to Dirus’ position. Not being the best navigator, Tyrannous stumbled right over Dirus’ slumped form. Sending both himself and Dirus into a clumsy groaning heap.   
  
“Oww! You clumsy oaf!” Screeched Dirus. Clawing and shoving at Tyrannous’ massive stature. “You are crushing me.”

“Hurr hurr. Sorry Dirus.” Ty rolled off him. Still he couldn’t see anything. “Gruh… So bloody dark.”

“No thanks to you, fool.”

“You wot?!”

“Yes! You! You destroyed our light source and caused this whole mess! Now we’re trapped down here like mole rats!”

“GRUH!” Ty didn’t know where Dirus was at this point. But hoped he’d growled that right in his horrible pointy face. “It wern’t my fault because yuh brought the fire and the fire made the explosion!” He argued. “Fire ‘n gas makes explosion!”

“Explosion _ s _ . You dimwit,” Dirus seethed. Frustrated he was proven wrong by Tyrannous of all people. Okay, but he didn’t know there was gas down here. Had Cervus known about this? And he had just sent himself and Tyrannous and...Whoever those unimportant lot where, down here? “We shouldn’t be arguing with one another, Tyrannous…”

“Yuh bloody started it.”

“Silence oaf! Listen to me… Cervus made you come down here, he must’ve known that this place was a death trap surely! That wretched little slime ball.” Dirus seethed to himself. Assessing the darkness before him. “You are far stronger than me, Tyrannous-”

“Damn fuckin’ right I am.”

“...So we need to work together to get out of this mess. As much as it pains me to say that.” Dirus shakily got to his feet. His skinny legs unsteady under him as he stumbled over to where he assumed was the cave entrance. “Oh this would be far easier if we had a light source!”

“Yuh. Or if we could see. Hur Hur.”

“...Yes.” His hands brushed the rough rocky surface, Dirus knew this was the caved in entrance. “Tyrannous, here. Follow my voice.” Hearing Ty amble over and eventually bump into the wall beside him. “Right...Feel for my hand.”   
  
“That’s fuckin’ gay, Dirus.”

“Moron! Do as I say!”

Tyrannous obeyed reluctantly. Grumbling in his caveman dialect as he located where Dirus’ boney fingers were. Dirus removed his hand. “Now, pull this stone out.”  
  
“Nuh, Dirus. It wuhn’t move. I’ve tried already when yuh were asleep.”

“Unconscious, not ‘asleep’. Maybe so. But if you move from the bottom, it’ll make the top rocks come down!”   
  
“Yuh!” Ty stopped though. His lip pouting in thought. This reminded him of jenga, his favourite game to play...By himself. “But wun’ the top ones fall? Onto us…When I play muh block game-”

“You should not play silly children’s games at work,”

“Shut up virgin I’m trynuh’ explain! If yuh take from tuh bottom or the middle, the whole thing's gunuh come crashin’ down! Yuh gotta go top tuh bottom, Dirus. ...Hurr…” Tyrannous chuckled to himself. “Top...Hur hur...Bottom...Like in sex!”

Dirus rolled his eyes. Reluctantly yielding to Ty’s frustratingly correct logic. Taking to the man’s side and stretching to grab at the middle rocks lodged into the wall. 

“Try removin’ from the sides,” Ty suggested, feeling Dirus’ feeble attempts to move the middle rocks. “I can feel some rubble...Might be able to move them bettuh when we get the rubble out!”

The two men burrowed like mole rats. Shifting the various rocks and mounds of rubble between them.After twenty minutes of digging a considerable hole had been made. But it seemed to make little difference. It seemed the whole tunnel had caved in. Forcing a frustrated grunt from Ty.

“Alright, Dirus we need a new plan,” He huffed. “I’m gunnuh dig and yuh walk behind muh, yuh?” He said. Dirus happily obeyed. Tired of molesting the rocks and rubble. He dreaded to see the state of his finger nails. Let Ty do all the work, it was all he was good for anyway.

“What a remarkable idea, Tyrannous,” He said superficially. 

“Yuh! Then when I get all tired, yuh take over yuh?”

“...Yes. That’s exactly what will happen.”

_ Not a cat in hell’s chance that was happening. _

 

* * *

 

 Titan had dangerously misunderstood just how thunderous the explosion had been. It had been loud enough to send his and Cervus’ eardrum into meltdown. Titan was sure his ear was damaged...The ringing had not stopped yet as he approached the town centre. 

The two men were unpleasantly surprised to see a concerned mob gathering outside the hotel. In the middle of crowd was Bene. Trying to help his guards calm the panicked residents. 

“It came from the mine district!” One woman explained, when Bene got the mass to calm themselves enough to speak one at a time. “I think Cleo’s mine finally went.” She spotted the approaching men. “Look! They’re coming from the mines! Maybe they saw what happened?”

Bene was just as eager to find out too. Pushing past his crowd with ease as if he was wading through a stream. Right up to the two smaller men. 

“Gentlemen,” He said. The friendly tone he often carried long gone. “Where have you been.”

“I…We-” Cervus struggled to speak. Intimidated by the situation. “...We need help! There has been a terrible accident!” He finally gabbled. “The mine- There's people trapped!”

“Trapped? Where, when?!”The Centurion demanded to know. Grabbing Cervus’ shoulders and shaking him vigorously. Hoping to rattle the answers out of this shifty ginger haired man.

“The mines! Somebody must have gone into one and caused a cave in,” Cerv said calmly. 

“-And not just any ‘somebody’,” Titan chipped in.

“It was _Tyrannous_. He forced the workers in too!” Cervus added. “He must’ve done something stupid! Stupid and dangerous and caused that explosion! You best gather a rescue team, we’ll be reporting this behaviour to our Centurion at once!” 

Titan linked his arm around Cervus’ and tried to eagerly pull him away. They had packed this morning and left their items in the hotel foyer...Intending to have grabbed what gold they could and make a get away before Bene was any wiser. But two hands grabbed them. One gripping the back of Cervus’ hair and the other Titan’s neck scarf. 

“Oh no you don’t! You two are staying here until we get to the bottom of this! Now march!” The Centurion barked. Still maintaining his tight grip on the two nervous men.  

The rescue team had ran ahead. By the time Bene has marched the two men back to the mine. Bene’s face dropped when he saw the knocked down warning sign...Then the wreckage before him. “What happened?!” He roared. Right in Cervus’ face.

“I- I- I told you! It was all Tyrannous!! We tried to warn him!!” Cervus managed to stammer. “He just charged on in! With a team of your miners! We did try to stop him and please let go you’re hurting me..”

The grip didn’t loosen on Cervus. Though he let go of Titan in sheer shock. Seeing the state of the once closed mine. The entrance was completely collapsed. Planks of wood and blocks of stone barricading it shut. Benes rescue team threw themselves into action. Down on their knees pulling at the debris. Until finally they managed to clear the entrance. The first walk way wasn’t as bad as Bene had been anticipating. 

“HELLO?” He called into the darkness. No response beyond his own ringing echo. “Go down there,” He instructed his team. Finally releasing a fussing Cervus who complained he couldn't breathe in the cloudy mine. “I swear…” He says to both Cervus and Titan “I will get to the bottom of this. And it’ll yous two’s heads on the block if anybody got hurt.”

…

_ ‘Hello!?’ _

Tyrannous stopped digging. Tilting his head like a curious canine. 

“Yuh hear that, Dirus…?” He said. Straining to hear it again. “I think we’ve bin found! Dirus we’re gunnuh be saved!” 

“Wonderful. You should dig faster, Tyrannous, so they can find us,” Dirus commented.

“Ruh? Wot about yuh havin’ a turn? Yuh said you’d help muh dig!” 

“Yes but...We’re practically at the end now. You may as well keep going.”

“Yuh bloody said that ages ago. Muh hands fuckin’ hurt...I can feel um’ bleedin’...”

“Tragic. Keep digging the dirt will do them good.”

Light burst through the next hole Tyrannous made in the rubble. It was flickering. Fire! Ty cleared the path and stepped through, Finding himself in the same clearing the explosion had occurred. Small fires scattered around the rock based floor. Fueled by...Human remains. Charred black. Their features beyond recognisable. 

“Uh nuh...Dirus….Wot have yuh fuckin’ done?!” Ty cried. Kneeling by a body. Their clothes had been burned right off. Ty couldn’t begin to identify who this once was. 

“Me?!” The smaller man screeched. Scuttling back from Ty in offense. “I did nothing! If you wish to point your dirty, fat fingers point them at Cervus! He made you come down here! He lost you the deal!”

“Gruh...Bloody Cervus. Bloody Titan.”

“Yes. Them indeed. They are at fault and we shall make it be known!”

“I can hear voices!” Called a voice. Rescued! At last!

“We’re here!” Ty called, rushing ahead. Shoving Dirus aside in the process. “Here!” A large wood support separated Tyrannous and the Legionary wearing a mounted headlight. “Here lemmuh shift this fur yuh!” His meaty hands gripping the wood.Yanking harshly.

“WAIT DON’T-” Cried the legionary. But another strong yank from Ty tore the support away. Unfortunately that same wood was the only thing stopping the entrance from collapsing. As Tyrannous tore away the only unstable support, there was a crumbling, a cracking and a large chunk of stone came crashing down. Tyrannous’ felt a sharp pain, then nothing at all as his body hit the ground limp.

…

…

…

“... _ Gruuuhh _ …”

Tyrannous’ vision slowly dragged itself into focus. There were voices sounding off around him. Merging with the sharp ringing in his ears. Making it sound like he was surrounded by an army of furious cazadors. Among the voices Tyrannous could make out the nasally caw of Dirus. Then the irritating, condescending tone of Cervus.

“Centurion Bene!” Called a voice from beside Tyrannous. “This one is regaining consciousness.”

“Tak to him, Benedito. Ty may be an utter buffoon but he is far too stupid to lie! He will tell you Cervus caused all of this!”

“SILENCE,” Snarled the Centurion. Sending the scrawny legionary scuttling backwards in fear. Bene composed himself once more. Kneeling down beside the groaning veteran. “So Tyrannous… Nice of you to join us back in the land of the living.”

“Gruh…” Came the hoarse reply. The handsome face of Bene came into focus. His wavy chestnut hair a bit of a mess now. “It’s yuh, Bene…”

“Indeed. Tyrannous try and sit up. There’s a  good man,” Bene instructed. Easing Tyrannous to sit upright. “Now… Can you tell me what you were doing there?”

“Ruh...The gas. Gas and muh head went bang....Wheres pup…”

Bene jerked his head towards one of his legionaries. “Let the boy come forward now.” A scampering of feet rushed to Ty. Followed by a ‘Eh neh! Dad!”

“Pup… Ruh...Yuh safe…” Tyrannous attempted a hug.

“Dad yeh hurt!” Favian whined. Lightly tapping the makeshift bandages wrapped around Tyrannous’ aching head. 

“Yuh no thanks to that ginger prat!” Ty snarled. Pointing a finger in Cervus’ direction. “He bloody made muh go down thur! With all these people! And they said- ...Where are all the people?” Ty interrupted himself. He could only see Favian, Bene, the two bastards and Dirus… And the rescue team of course. “Whurs tuh lady? N’ a tuh others…?”

One final legionary emerged from the straining mine entrance. Coughing and spluttering as he brushed down his soot ridden rescue uniform. He carried a solemn look on his face. He saw Benedito’s face and shook his head slowly. “Uh nuh… They wur sayin’ about some bloody gas n’ he made them go down thur-”

The Centurion without warning whipped around and grabbed the throat of Cervus. hoisting him from the ground. 

“You have costed seven people their lives! For what?! Why did you force them into that mine?!” The Centurion roared in Cervus’ face. The other Flagstaffians slowly backed up. Dirus couldn’t even enjoy watching Cervus unravel like a tangled cord.

“I- I- I-!”

“Answer, Coward! You have killed seven people through carelessness!! I told you whatever gold you find you take yourself! I figured you would have the common sense to go inform your damned centurion of that! Not take it upon yourself to demand my workers do it for you!”

“I-”

“Do not deny it! I can read you like a book! You have been nothing but cruel to Tyrannous! I heard you at various points scheming with that man there and one of my young recruits even reported you called him a disgusting slur...And I don’t take kindly to  _ what _ you called him.”

“I can’t breath!” The strangled Legionary managed to croak. The admission finally prompting the Centurion to drop the struggling man. Like he was nothing but discarded trash in his office. 

“...I want the lot of you out of my city.” Bene finally spoke. After a dreadful moment of silence between the groups. Dirus looked to Cervus. Titan looked to Dirus. Cervus couldn’t look at anyone, still wheezing and heaving on the ground. “You.” He pointed to Cevrus. “Him.” Titan. “That strange zombie looking fellow with no eyebrows.”

Dirus instantly felt at his face. God lord he’d lost his eyebrows!

“...I have no qualms with you two,” He said to Favian and Tyrannous. “I’m just sorry you both got mixed up in all this.”They’d be far better off in Jerome. Looked after, fed, a good roof over their heads. “But you must leave also…”  


 

* * *

 Nobody spoke a word as the journey back to Flagstaff began. No one mentioned anything when Titan reopened the old gas stop door for the group to take rest for the night. Not a soul spoke as Titan eased open a can of pork and beans and attempted to cook them on an old piece of rusted tin. After an hour to brooding silence, Dirus finally spoke.

“You two only have yourselves to blame…” He hissed. It seemed a brazen move, but Dirus had carefully seated himself beside Tyrannous. Ensuring his safety from either Titan or Cervus’ wrath. “You just couldn’t stick to direct orders… Now you’ve killed a bunch of plebs and upset their snowflake centurion!” 

“...You look weird with no eyebrows.” Cervus could only mumble back. The first time he had spoke in hours. His breathing had regulated itself hours ago. He simply opted not to spoke. Sulking mostly. 

“Nice way to deflect my point! I may ‘look weird’ but you’ll look even weirder when Tiberius has you hanged, drawn and quartered for not only sinking his deal and Flagstaff’s economy, but for destroying his friendship with Bene. Oh ho, ho, he will not be merciful to you!...And I hope he lets me torture you.”

“Thuts enough, Dirus.” Tyrannous grunted. “It’s all our fuckin’ faults. ...Well...nuht pup’s. But us lot- the adults.”

“I hardly-!”

“NUH! Yuh listhun! It’s Titan’s fault because he’s not stopped lickin’ Cervus’ arsehole and made him feel like a big man the entire time he’s been here! It’s bloody Cervus’ fault for makin’ them poor people go in that mine and he knew about the gas! Yet he still did it because he were well mad Bene hated him so much he wouldn’t accept the offer! And Dirus it’s yuh fault for lightin’ a bloody fire…”

Tyrannous found himself faced with three sets of frowns. (And one being eyebrowless.)

“And you are somehow above blame, hm?” Titan sneered.

“Nuh...Muh fault fur lettin yuh all do those things. I shouldah said nuh. Stayed with pup...Instead I whur a bad dad. And I put muh job above pup...I could’ve been killed in that mine and he’d have no one tuh look aftuh him! … It’s all of us...And we all gottuh go to Tib. Nuht blame one another.”

The silence returned after that. Nobody was hungry now, so the beans went to waste. At daybreak, Tyrannous was woken by his son. Shaking him gently.

“Dad… That ginger man said we gotta go.”

“Gruh…” Tyrannous sat up. Rubbed his head. Feeling at the sticky dried blood in his hair. 

“Dad...Tib ain’t gonneh kill yeh is he…?” The boy asked. As Tyrannous attempted to become human. “I heard what yeh said last night.”

“Oh nuh. Nuh pup nuh! We whur just...Arugin’ yuh know how we grown ups are! Hur hur...We say stuff that ain’t true to try an’ one up each other. Nuh need tuh worry, Pup. Tiberius wun’ do nothin’!”  


They left later that day as the air began to cool. Tyrannous’ own words repeating in his head. Hoping for once, he would be right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End chapter! Sorry this one took a long while to do. I've been very focused on trying to move out at the moment. I've had this chapter 60% done for nearly 2 months now. Finally sat down and got it done. Tune in next time for the next instalment of Semper Fi, 'The campaign of Two Sun'!


End file.
